


Christmas in the Queen Household

by noahbea



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, also it's christmas, brian and roger are crushing on each other, freddie and deaky know, they're such cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahbea/pseuds/noahbea
Summary: It's nearly Christmas 1972 and the boys are sharing an apartment. Brian may have a tiny crush on Roger but will it get in the way of Christmas? Of course it will.





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first story on here. just warning you now, people on wattpad already hate me cause i never post the end to stories but i'm really happy with this one so hopfully it'll turn out well. if you wanna give me suggestions for chapters that would be highly appreciated also.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger’s ill and they decorate the flat. two chaotic boys in love.

Brian awoke to the obnoxiously loud sound of Freddie's singing. How did he have this much energy at- he checked his clock- 9AM? Okay so maybe it wasn't that early but Brian was planning to sleep in until at least eleven, it being a Saturday after all. He tried turning over and closing his eyes but, seeing as he was already awake and Freddie didn't sound his like he was about to stop anytime soon, he realised the devastating truth: he would actually have to get out of bed today.  
He slid his slippers on and padded to the door sleepily. He opened it, only to be met with an even more deafening noise now that there wasn't a wall between him and his band mate.  
He entered the kitchen to find his friend dancing stupidly to the song he was singing while attempting to cook something in a pan.  
"Good morning Brian!" Freddie sang as the taller man turned the corner into the kitchen. Brian just stared at him before bursting out laughing.  
"What? What is it?" he asked like he was oblivious to the fact he was wearing only boxers and a bright pink 'kiss the cook' apron.  
"What are you doing, Fred?" Brian laughed out, walking over to pour some cereal. Freddie swatted his hand away.  
"I'm making breakfast!" he said defensively.  
"Oh no, i'm not eating anymore of your burnt waffles."  
"It's not waffles this time, it's pancakes!" he exclaimed.  
"What's the difference?" said John as he appeared at the doorway, looking just as sleep deprived as Brian. He tiredly hoisted himself onto a stool and picked up a newspaper.  
"By the way, Fred, I think there's one man on the top floor that you haven't woken with your singing yet."  
"You should be grateful, darlings- I made you food! I don't know how you children would survive without me." He turned back to his cooking.  
"Just fine actually," Deaky mumbled unintelligibly. He was evidently too engrossed in the news to notice the ridiculous apron. Brian made an exasperated gesture towards Freddie's attire before they were both in fits of giggles all over again.  
"Where's Roger?" Brian asked when they'd calmed down and he'd sat down next to John. John shot Freddie a look over the top of his paper which, thankfully, went unnoticed by Brian.  
"He's sick," Freddie said nonchalantly, turning back to his pancakes. Brian, however, went into mom mode.  
"He's sick?" He exclaimed.  
"That's an understatement," came a croaky voice from the doorway. The three boys looked up to see a pale Roger almost drowning in the amount of blankets he was trying to carry with him.  
"Um, what's with the mountain of blankets, Rog?"  
"I'm cold," he said simply, pouting and snuggling further into his duvet cover. If it wasn't before, Brian's heart was doing somersaults now.  
It was no secret to Freddie and John that Brian had a raging crush on the smaller, blonde boy. They had deduced it over the months that they had been living together and Brian had tried to deny it but Freddie's persuasive (or annoying, as Brian would put it) ways had made him confess. Anything Roger did seemed so precious and cute and Brian found himself falling harder and harder each day. Of course, this moment would be no exception.  
Roger tried to manoeuvre his way across the kitchen and sit next to Brian. But his efforts were to no avail; he was too weak right now.  
"Aw, poor little Roggie is too ill, I see. Bri, why don't you help him?" Freddie said with a slight smirk.  
Brian sent a look back that silently told Fred he wanted to kill him but it only made Freddie snicker. Of course, Brian would never say no to helping Roger, especially since he was sick. The smaller boy placed a hand on Brian's shoulder and Brian tentatively placed a hand on Roger's waist- not that he would even feel it considering the amount of blankets he was draped in. After some sort of convoluted operation where Roger kept slipping off the chair into Brian's arms, they managed to balance him where he wouldn't fall off.  
"I'm sure you thoroughly enjoyed that," John whispered a little too loudly for Brian's liking, making Brian flush the same colour as Freddie's absurd outfit.  
"Well, boys, your pancakes are done!" the still excitable Freddie said, placing three plates on the counter top. Each took their own stack and started eating.  
"You know, Fred, these aren't half bad," Deaky marvelled, which was out of the ordinary for him.  
"Glad to know someone appreciates me," he said, staring at Brian who had consumed his within minutes and Roger who hadn't even taken two bites.  
"Sorry, Fred they really are good, I'm just not feeling up to eating," Roger mumbled.  
"My god, you're not eating, you must be really ill," Brian noted aloud.  
"Yeah, I hope we weren't going to do anything because there's no way I'm leaving this apartment today."  
"Actually, we were hoping that you'd go get a tree since you're the only one with a car but me and Deaky can go instead," Freddie suggested glancing at John who was still eating his breakfast.  
"Thanks guys, I wouldn't have been able to drive, let alone with a bloody tree in my car," Roger sniffled.  
"It's okay Rog, you rest up," John smiled. "But i think that maybe Freddie might have possibly wanted the place decorated today... maybe," he mocked Freddie who had already bought decorations and had taken the time earlier to dump them all on the sofa in excitement.  
"Would you do that for me Roger?" he asked eagerly. Roger nodded.  
"Only if you'll help," he looked up at Brian with wide eyes.  
"Of course i'll help you."  
If they were together, Brian would've taken that moment to peck Roger on the lips and comfort his sick boyfriend. Then they'd spend all day decorating the apartment and having a lazy day in. But they weren't together so he chose instead to stare helplessly into Roger's beautiful eyes as he spoke to him. His lips were so perfect that, even as he spoke, it took everything within Brian's power not to lean forward and-  
"Brian!"  
"Huh?" He whipped his head around to look at the source of the noise.  
"Are you even listening to what poor Roggie is saying?" Freddie teased Brian.  
"Or are you just gonna keep staring at his lips?" John whispered from behind him and Brian turned pink again, earning a small laugh from he and Freddie.  
Brian's blushing face met Roger's confused expression. "Sorry, what did you say?"  
"Oh, nothing important, just that you might end up doing it alone if I'm this ill."  
"Oh, uh, that's fine, you take care of yourself Rog."  
"Right," Freddie took the awkward conversation as his cue to leave.  
"Once Fred gets out of this absolutely ridiculous outfit, we'll be off."  
They both left to get changed and then exited the apartment, leaving Brian and Roger on their own. Brian sighed, grabbing everyone's plates and taking them to the sink.  
"Briiii," Roger whined. "Do we have to decorate the apartment?"  
"If we don't, I have a feeling Fred might incinerate us," Brian chuckled.  
"Okay fine," he sighed. "What's on the agenda first?"  
"Well, how about something simple for you..." He walked to the living room area which was connected to the kitchen and rummaged around the box of decorations. "Ah, put the wreath on the door."  
He handed over the wreath to Roger who grabbed it from him and trudged over to open the door. Brian felt like he was directing around a three year old, given the simple task that Roger was doing.  
"I did it!" he shouted with pride. Seeing him smile for the first time that morning, even if it was a tiny accomplishment, made Brian's heart swell.  
"Well done, you take a rest now after all that gruelling work you just did." Roger giggled and dramatically collapsed on the other sofa, all his blankets making him near impossible to see. Brian's thought his heart might burst at any moment.  
"I'll put the lights up," he said as he pulled out some fairy lights from the box. He needed to distract himself from Roger. He knew if he spent one more minute looking at the beautiful blonde boy, he might accidentally let something slip. He'd never risk it, knowing Roger would never like him back. Why would he?  
And so he took the fairy lights to the fake fireplace and draped them along it before taking a step back.  
"It's a bit bare, isn't it?" he asked no one in particular.  
"Hmm, try wrapping them around the garland," Roger said drowsily from his reclined position on the sofa.  
"That's not a bad idea, Rog," he nodded, grabbing the lights and trying to do as the boy suggested.  
He struggled with the task for a solid minute or two before a hand grasped at his and a voice said "let me help, you idiot."  
Together, the two were eventually able to finish the monotonous task of winding some fairy lights around a Christmas garland. Brian placed it back on the fireplace and found it did look a lot better than his lousy attempt to brighten up the place.  
"That was clever, Rog."  
"Not really, an old, uh, friend used to have one like that."  
"Still... very clever."  
"Listen, Bri, I might go back to sleep," he said as he turned to walk away. "I feel really dizzy and I'm so tired thanks to Freddie and- whoa!"  
Brian had managed to catch Roger before he hit the ground. He pulled him back up and Roger stabilised himself using his arm.  
"Dizzier than i thought, apparently," he laughed with shaky breath. "Thanks."  
Suddenly, Roger turned to look up at Brian, his eyes lit up. He stretched his arms up and made grabby hands at Brian.  
"Well it's not like I can really walk, you'll have to carry me," he smirked.  
The taller man was taken aback at his boldness but complied. Roger slid his arms around Brian's neck and hoisted himself up so that his legs were around his waist.  
"You are just like a baby aren't you?" Roger giggled and nodded. Brian was pretty sure his heart just exploded.  
Still trying to comprehend that this was happening, Brian somehow made his way into Roger's room and set him down on his bed. Roger snuggled into his many blankets  
"Bri, would you get me some water?" he asked softly.  
"Yeah, course," Brian's voice came out more a whisper than expected.  
Brian, still clad in his slippers, padded to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. His mind was a haze. Had that really happened? Roger probably didn't think anything of it... But the way he smirked at him and the closeness of the two made Brian want to do unimaginable things to the boy. He waved the dirty thoughts out of his head and returned to Roger's room with the water.  
At the sight of Roger, half-asleep and smiling lazily, Brian could've melted right there on the floor.  
"Rog," he breathed. Roger stirred as he placed the drink on the bedside table next to some painkillers. "I'm just gonna leave this here."  
Mind still cloudy, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Roger's forehead for a momentary kiss before realising what he was doing. He stood up and hastened towards the door. What had he just done?  
"Brian." He stopped. Roger's tone was still gentle. Brian turned slowly.  
"Thank you," he murmured, still grinning at Brian through fluttering eyelids. Brian smiled back and quietly left Roger as he drifted off to sleep.  
==========  
At around three o’clock, Brian was sat in the living room watching the news on low volume so as to not wake Roger. Having finished decorating, there was nothing more to do that could distract him from thinking about the morning’s events. Images of Roger’s perfection flooded his mind. He thought mostly about the kiss; even if it wasn’t proper, it had been something he’d been dreaming of doing for two years. Brian only hoped he hadn’t screwed everything up between the two. He sat like this, not paying attention to the news, until a loud bang interrupted his thoughts.  
“Oh well done, Fred!”  
“I don’t have arms!” Freddie shouted back as he walked in, laden with carrier bags.  
“Well you didn’t have to karate kick the door in!”  
Slowly, a dishevelled John followed him through the door, dragging one end of a Christmas tree.  
“Some help would be nice.”  
“I’ve told you, I. Don’t. Have. Arms.”  
“Put the bloody bags down then, genius!”  
“Shhhhh.”  
Both heads whipped round to stare at Brian. They really did look a state.  
“What?”  
“Can you two be any louder? Roger’s asleep!” he whisper shouted.  
“Not anymore, I’m not.” The voice came from the corridor where Roger had appeared, this time in nothing but a massive t-shirt. The image of this made Brian’s knees weak.  
“What’s Roger doing in a nightie?” Freddie laughed, placing the bags on the dining table.  
“It’s not a-”  
“Aren’t you cold?” the ever-caring Brian asked.  
“No, boiling now. You know, uh, illness,” he responded, expecting everyone to just understand what he was trying to say.  
“Are you feeling better at least?”  
“A bit, I guess… But you woke me up.”  
“Told you,” Brian said like he was telling off his own children.  
“Well, would someone just help me please?” John sighed, still having not been able to get the tree through the door.  
“Jesus, did you just buy the biggest tree they had?”  
“The bigger the better, darling… In everything,” Freddie laughed.  
It took the three of them he haul the tree though the door and into the right place. Roger stood by the table and watched, laughing quietly. He started rummaging through the bags before pulling out a star.  
“You bought more decorations?”  
“Oh, Freddie…” Brian started again with the motherly tone.  
“What?”  
“Do we really need any more?”  
“Yes. Especially that star, I chose it specifically.”  
“Well, we might as well decorate it now, seeing as Fred’s bought the entirety of the Christmas section at Sainsbury’s.”  
They spent the next hour and a half messing around with the decorations and wrapping John in the lights. Once finished, the tree did look a bit crowded but Brian wasn’t about to start another argument with Freddie.  
“Right, this is a fucking mess,” John said referring to the sea of pine needles covering the floor.  
“fetch the thing.”  
“The thing?”  
“The thing… You know, the… the thingy.”  
“The thingy. How helpful John. I think you mean the hoover,” Freddie offered.  
“Yeah that.” He set off to find it. Freddie followed suit.  
Brian thought for a moment, debating whether to ask Roger about earlier but was interrupted again.  
“Brian,” he whispered. “Pick me up again.”  
“What?”  
“I’m too short to put the star on the tree.”  
“Won’t that annoy Fred? It’s his special star.”  
“Exactly.”  
Brian laughed.  
Just as before, Roger wrapped himself perfectly around Brian’s body and reached up to place the star on the tree. Roger giggled again, sending butterflies to Brian’s stomach. It didn’t help that he looked even cuter now in that oversized shirt.  
“No don’t put me down yet.”  
“Why?”  
“I like it.”  
“Oh.”  
Roger rested his head on Brian’s shoulder and yawned. Brian was pretty sure he had died and was in heaven right now.  
Freddie and John returned with the hoover. Upon arrival, they both had shocked expressions painted on their faces. They were staring at Brian and Roger as they stood, intertwined together. The shock took its toll.  
“Ow! John you dickhead!” Freddie yelped as the hoover fell on his foot. He grabbed his toes, trying to stop the pain.  
“Sorry, sorry. It’s just-”  
“What?” Brian asked simply, placing Roger down, much to his dismay.  
“Just trying to get the star on the tree,” Roger offered.  
“The star? The Star! Roger you little shit! That’s my star!”  
“Oops,” he giggled. If he dared giggle one more time, Brian might just have to lie down and scream for a while.  
Freddie suddenly sprung towards him and ended up chasing the smaller boy around the living room, knocking over all the decorations that were on the sofa, until he caught up and hit Roger playfully.  
“Hey don’t hit him!” Brian shouted. “He’s ill.”  
“Thank you Brian.”  
“Well he shouldn’t have put my star on the tree!”  
“Fred, you sound ridiculous, calm down,” came John’s voice from the kitchen. The three stopped fighting and looked at each other. The whole room was a mess.  
John leant over the counter. “Right, who wants pasta?”


	2. December 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger’s nearly better and they bake uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm perfectly aware that this is quite a short chapter but i literally wrote some of it at 4am. the reason i didn't upload earlier is cause i procrastinate so much that i ended up writing some of the main parts of the story instead of the next chapter so i'm very sorry and i'll try to upload more frequently. hopefully you don't think it's too shit.

Brian was the first awake the next morning, Freddie obviously too tired from his shenanigans yesterday to wake him up. Brian was thankful. He made himself some tea in attempt to clear his mind and sat on the sofa, at peace with the silence and the calm before the inevitable storm that a day with Queen would bring.  
Someone’s door creaked open, breaking the silence. Yes, that was suddenly the end of his tranquillity that morning, he thought. Footsteps were nearing the living room. It was probably Freddie coming to interrupt and cause some more mayhem. The footsteps rounded the corner.  
“Hi.”  
“Roger.”  
“Yeah… That’s me,” he chuckled, coming to sit himself opposite Brian, whose day had just been brightened just by the presence of the smaller boy.  
“Sorry, thought you were gonna be Fred coming to annoy me some more.”  
“Well, it’s just me. Hope that’s not too disappointing,” he laughed again.  
“Not at all.” He returned the smile. “You feeling better?”  
“Not fully, but definitely better compared to yesterday.”  
“Hello, ladies,” John came round the corner and sat down. “What’re we talking about?”  
“Rog is just saying he’s feeling better.”  
“Oh good! Cause I was thinking of things to do today, you know, cause it’s Sunday.”  
It was the boys’ unspoken tradition that Sundays were ‘lazy’ days where they took a break from the music so they didn’t get too stressed or Roger didn’t get too bitchy.  
“What?”  
“We could do Christmas baking!”  
“What the hell is Christmas baking?” Roger asked as if the suggestion was absolutely absurd.  
“You know, cookies, gingerbread men, mince pies…”  
“Deaky, does it look like any of us know how to bake?”  
“Yeah but that’s the fun part!”  
Brian and Roger looked at each other. Roger’s eyes pleaded with Brian.  
“Oh why not?” Brian chuckled as an excited John leapt up to wake Freddie.  
Roger sent him a look that silently told him he didn’t ever want to speak to the man ever again. Then he looked away and crossed his arms.  
“Well then you won’t get any cookies…” he responded, ruffling the boy’s beautiful hair.  
Roger spun around and his face finally cracked into a smile. “Fine.”  
For someone who was relentless that they didn’t want to bake, Roger sure did have some strong opinions about what they were doing.  
“Oh I’ve been gone for one minute! One!” Brian complained as he came back from searching for aprons that weren't as ridiculous as Fred’s. “What are they arguing about?”  
“Fred wants to make gingerbread cookies,” John sighed,” and Roger wants to make chocolate-chip cookies.”  
“I hate gingerbread! Why can’t we make something that we all like?”  
“What if i didn’t like chocolate-chip cookies?”  
“You do though! You eat them all the fucking time!”  
“Yeah but I wanna make gingerbread-”  
“Hey! Who says we can’t make both, right?” Brian intervened. He looked back at Deaky as if he needed approval. Deaky nodded.  
The two both paused their argument and (reluctantly) agreed.  
“Well who wants to help me?” Freddie asked, trying to get his own way somehow.  
“I want Brian!” Roger grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer. His fingertips lingered for a second longer than they should’ve. The touch seemed to burn into Brian’s skin as if he wanted it to remain a reminder all his life.  
“Guess I’m with Fred then,” Deaky trudged over to stand next to him.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he said, faking offence.  
“Nothing! Can we just get on with the baking?”  
They set off, finding all the equipment needed, but not without another argument about who got to use the new baking tray.  
Each pair worked at a different end of their quite small kitchen so they had maximum space possible. Brian would be too embarrassed to admit it but he was enjoying being trapped with Roger in a confined space.  
Roger busied himself with making the cookie dough, despite his earlier adamance that baking wasn’t going to be fun. Meanwhile Brian stood back, leaning against a counter, entranced by the restless smaller boy. Brian found himself admiring nothing but his beauty and somehow ignoring everything else going on.  
“Bri! Are you gonna help me or are you just gonna stand there staring at… uh… at me?”  
Brian’s cheeks flushed as he scrambled to help Roger, perfectly aware that the other two had turned round to watch the spectacle.  
“Uh... W-what do you want me to do?”  
“I’m tired from the mixing,” he whined. “Can you do the moulding or whatever it is for me? My arm feels like it’s about to drop off.”  
“Sure.” Brian grabbed the spoon and took it out of the bowl, but not without accidentally flicking some onto his shirt because why would anything ever go his way?  
“Shit.”  
Freddie and Deaky had returned to their gingerbread by now but turned around faster that light itself when Roger said: “Well you’ll just have to take it off then…”  
John shot Roger a look which Brian didn’t notice. Roger smirked discreetly.  
Brian, somehow only focused on the fact that he had cookie mixture on his shirt and not that Roger’s advice had sounded so suggestive, sighed and put the spoon down before ripping off his pyjama shirt. Now it was Roger’s turn to stare mindlessly at Brian. He had only seen shirtless Brian emerge a few times (when it was too warm in Summer) but this was a whole new level of hotness for him to handle.  
The tables had turned. Brian stood, kneading the cookie dough into a ball and then separating it out into smaller ones to put in the oven. Roger watched. Roger had always loved Brian’s hands; maybe a little too much. He had a fixation with the way the prominent veins on his arms led down to his perfect hands. His fingers were slender and Roger had often imagined what it’d be like to have them curling inside him while he was alone at night. Roger was wholly entranced by the time Brian had finished, having to steady himself on the counter when the older man tapped him on the shoulder and told him he’d put the cookies in the oven.  
By this time, Freddie and John (mostly John) had cleaned their side of the kitchen up.  
“We’re gonna go watch something on TV while you two… finish up.” Freddie snickered at John’s comment. They left the kitchen and left the other two by themselves.  
“Where do we start?” Roger asked, observing the mess that surrounded them.  
“Uh, well, I’ll wash up the bowl and stuff,” he said, picking up the bowl. “And you can… Well there’s not much else you can do. You go watch whatever they’re watching and leave me to do this.”  
“Can I lick the bowl though?” he said like a five year old kid.  
“Sure,” Brian laughed and handed over the bowl with the remnants of the cookie dough still inside. Roger immediately started scooping it up and licking it off his fingers. It started of as innocent but, as soon as he noticed Brian staring, his actions became more sensual just to jokingly flirt with Brian again.  
“Don’t you want any?”  
“I’ll try it i guess-”  
“Wait you’ve never done this before?”  
“Well we never really baked-”  
“Brian! Try it, now.”  
Brian scooped some up and tried a tiny bit. He made a face. Roger looked outraged that he didn’t like it.  
“It’s not bad… It’s just too sweet; how much sugar did you put in?”  
Brian moved to wash the rest off his finger but Roger grabbed his arm. This time, his hand didn’t just linger, it stayed there.  
“You can’t let that go to waste,” he said, astonished that Brian would consider such a thing.  
“Well what do you suggest I do with it?”  
Roger cut him off by swiftly taking Brian’s finger in his mouth and licking off the rest of the cookie dough. Brian was taken by surprise as Roger swirled his tongue around his finger, all the time maintaining eye contact. Brian stared into Roger’s pretty, ocean eyes and Roger gazed right back into Brian’s green flecked ones. Soon enough, their trance broke as Roger pulled his perfect lips away from Brian’s finger.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to clean up,” he said as he winked and walked out of the door. Brian was left, mouth agape, standing alone in the kitchen. He backed against the counter.  
If what had just happened wasn’t enough, it was now provoking some rather indecent thoughts. Brian could only imagine how those divine lips would feel wrapped around his own cock, with Roger’s angelic face looking back up at him. Brian stopped himself as he felt his pants grow tighter. Shit. Who did Roger think he was, making him all flustered and then leaving him like that?  
As he cleaned up the kitchen, he tried to think of anything else other than Roger and how he made the older boy feel. But however much he tried, it wasn’t working, so he just hoped no one noticed his poorly-concealed erection as he went to join the others in the living room, pulling a cushion over his lap.   
After about ten minutes, all four of the boys were engrossed in the movie, Brian’s erection having finally gone down. Then suddenly Deaky shot up.  
“The cookies!”  
“Shit!”  
They all ran into the kitchen to find some slightly burned gingerbread men and cookies that at least looked edible.  
“Nooo, the gingerbread men!” Deaky cried.  
“Would it really be Christmas baking without a little disaster though, mate?”


	3. December 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recording studio bants, arguments and eye-fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no notes today. enjoy :)

“What the fuck Fred? I was just getting to the good bit of my dream,” Brian heard Roger mumble just loud enough to hear through the wall. Freddie has been knocking on everyone’s doors.  
“Well it’s your own fault, dear! It’s nearly twelve and you’re still not up!”  
Brian slung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He pulled his dressing gown lazily around his body and left the comfort of his bedroom.  
“Oh look, someone’s actually out of bed. Thank you Brian,” Freddie said overdramatically so that the others would hear him.  
“What do you want?” John emerged from his room.  
“I’ll tell you when Roger gets out here.”  
The three found themselves stood in the corridor in silence for a few minutes. Freddie rolled his eyes as if to say ‘typical.’ Roger finally opened his door. His eyes instantly met Brian’s. His eyes grew wide and he blushed ever so slightly.  
“Why are you all staring at me?”  
“What took you so long? There’s only about two meters between your bed and the door.”  
“Oh, uh, just…” he trailed off. “Couldn’t… find… pyjamas…” He hoped that was convincing.  
Freddie raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. He took off to the kitchen, dragging Brian behind him.  
Roger stepped forward but John grabbed his arm.  
“What?”  
“What were you really doing?”  
Roger’s cheeks flushed red.  
“I- I had a dream.”  
John made a confused face.  
“I mean, I had a- a dream.”  
John’s expression changed to one of surprise.  
“Oh. About-“ he went to ask but was cut of by Roger nodding and looking exceedingly embarrassed.  
“Roger, do you…” he paused for a moment. “Do you think it’s just a crush or is it something more? Cause if it is, you gotta do something about it, mate.”  
“Like what?”  
“Tell him,” he suggested as if it were the obvious solution.  
“I could never! It would completely ruin everything, John! Everything!”  
“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” he said plainly. He turned on his heel and walked off, toward the kitchen.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roger shouted after him. “John!”  
He ran after him but realised quickly that he wouldn’t be able to talk about it here, not with Brian sat right there, staring him down, not knowing what was racing through Roger’s mind.  
However Roger had no time to dwell on John’s comment as it seemed Freddie had other plans.  
“Roger, how are you feeling?”  
“Huh?”  
“Your illness... Are you better?” Freddie laughed at Roger’s confusion.  
“Oh, yeah.”  
“Brilliant! I thought we could just go down to the studio and mess around for... what’s left of the day,” he looked at the others with disapproval.  
“I’m up for that,” John mumbled with a mouth full of toast.  
“Me too,” Brian chimed in.  
They all looked at Roger.  
“So then let’s do some rock ‘n roll.”  
==========  
They all crammed into Roger’s Alpha Romeo, John quickly jumping into the spare backseat so Roger would have to sit next to a certain raven-haired boy.  
The drive wasn’t too long, their apartment being quite close to the Soho studio. Roger had the radio on from the second he sat in the driver’s seat, letting the music drown out his thoughts of Brian. But thinking about Brian seemed to be the only thing his mind could do so he deemed that impossible and listened to the older man quietly sing along to Ziggy Stardust.  
Before the song was over, however, they had arrived at the studio.  
It took them some time to set up where they wanted and for Roger to complain about how the others could easily carry their instruments.  
“Right,” John clapped his hands. “Anyone got anything?”  
“Do we need ideas? I mean, we’ve already recorded an album just last month,” Roger pointed out.  
“You can never have too many ideas, darling,” Freddie stated. “How about you Brian?”  
“Sorry, no.”  
Freddie sighed.  
“John?”  
“You’re asking me if I’ve written anything?” This earned a laugh from them all.  
“Well since we have nothing, how about we keep working on Fred’s fucking endless song,” Roger suggested.  
“March of the Black Queen is not endless! It’s just longer than most songs!”  
“I just mean it’s taken you years to write it and you haven’t even finished it yet!”  
“Alright, alright, calm down,” Brian grabbed Roger’s shoulder. “Why are you so irritable today?”  
“Yeah why are you being a little bitch today Taylor?”  
“Alright that’s it, Fred.” He pushed past Brian. “Do you want to fight me? Is that it?”  
Brian grabbed him from behind and held him back. John grabbed Freddie’s shoulder and tried to calm him down.  
Soon, Freddie had been persuaded to come sit down and talk to John. John was always able to conciliate the rest of the boys. Roger found himself being spun around to meet Brian’s gaze.  
“Okay, not to be rude but why are you being a little bitch today?”  
“I- uh- I can’t say.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s embarrassing.”  
“So? You can tell me anything, you know that right?”  
Roger’s mind flashed back to what Deacy had said earlier. In some sappy movie, now would be the perfect time to confess his love. But this was real life and Roger just could not tell Brian that he’d had a wet dream about him and now he was very sexually frustrated. Yes, that was the source of his anger; he just wasn’t getting fucked on the regular and especially not by the person he wanted.  
He became increasingly flustered, not quite believing he was about to say this to Brian.  
“I- I’m just not getting f-” he stopped himself before he accidentally outed himself. “I mean I- I haven’t got laid in a while.”  
He stared at his shoes, noting that one of his trainers was unlaced.  
“Oh… Well, I’m sure that we’ll go out soon and you can get shit-faced and find some girls to hook up with... like you always do.” His voice had a hint of sadness in it.  
Roger cringed at the mention of the word ‘girls.’ It was true, he often had groupies and random girls want to hook up with him and he kind of just allowed it, even though he’d known he was gay for a while now. He had fooled around with a few guys a few times too and concluded it was definitely better than fucking a girl. He thought it might’ve helped him forget about Brian. It hadn’t.  
Roger wanted to come out to the boys for a long time. It wasn’t that he thought they’d react badly because they put up with Freddie, not matter how flamboyant and annoying he got, but he didn’t know how to do it. It was probably the most ridiculous excuse to not do anything so he made a secret vow right then and there, in that stupid moment of awkwardness, to come out before Christmas.  
“Roger?”  
“Huh?” His head shot up.  
“You’ve been staring at your shoelace, are you really alright mate?”  
“Uh, yeah, fine.”  
He stared into Brian’s gold-flecked eyes; he could get lost in them all day.  
“Uh, Rog?” Freddie appeared behind him. Roger turned to face him. “I, uh, I-“  
“Is it that hard to say, Fred?” John mocked him.  
“No- I, uh,” he protested. “Roger i’m sorry I just got a little annoyed.”  
“Oh my god! Freddie I’ve never heard you apologise for anything! I forgive you,” he pulled a Freddie in for a hug.  
“What a moment,” Brian joked. “Shall we just play through what we have?”  
They all silently agreed by walking to their instruments.  
Freddie started, playing his notes before the guitars came in. Brian was alright until Roger started singing the backing vocals. His voice on the high notes was purely orgasmic and Brian was having trouble concentrating. He slipped up on some notes, particularly when Roger’s line came near the end. Freddie stopped singing then, resulting in everyone pausing, the only sound being the lingering noise from Roger hitting the cymbal.  
“Brian are you quite alright? You keep messing up.”  
“I’m fine yeah. Must be tired or something,” he said, running a hand through his locks.  
“You didn’t even wake up till about three hours ago, darling. Why is everyone so distracted today?”  
John nudged Freddie to look at the other two. Brian had his head down, hair falling into his face. He was staring at his hands as they rested on his guitar, trapping a rhythm softly. Roger was sat behind his drum kit where he thought no one would notice him wistfully gazing at Brian who was looking so beautiful in that light. Freddie caught John’s drift and smirked slightly.  
“They haven’t been with it lately, i don’t know whether you’ve noticed,” John whispered to him. “They’ve been so infatuated with each other since we’ve been spending more time at home.”  
“Should we do anything about it? I’m always up for some scheme plotting.”  
“Maybe not, I want to see them figure it out themselves.”  
“What’re you two ladies whispering about?” Brian looked up.  
“Nothing, nothing. I think I have an idea for that middle section, that’s all. But I think we’re gonna call it a night seeing as everyone’s so ‘tired’ suddenly.”  
“Plus it’s getting dark outside,” Deaky added. “God I hate winter.”  
“Deaky you’re such an angel, I thought you didn’t hate anything,” Roger said, grinning and slinging an arm over the bassist’s shoulders.  
“I’ll hate you in a second if you don’t let me pack up in peace.”  
“Ooh, he went there,” Freddie gasped dramatically, earning a laugh from Brian and an elbow to the stomach from John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i do have some chapters planned out but i'm still open to promts or ideas :)


	4. December 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go ice skating. it’s very fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm trying to fit in writing time since i went back to school so that's why chapters may be slow  
> but i wrote a cute one and i hope you like it <3

Brian thought he was the only one awake on Tuesday so he got a nice shock when John poked his head round the kitchen door and asked if he could make him some tea while he was there. He disappeared back into the living room and Brian put a hand to his heart which was beating abnormally fast.  
“Thank you. And sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you back there,” he chuckled when Brian handed him his mug of tea.  
“It’s alright. I thought I was the only one up.”  
“What do you want to do today?”  
“Uh, I don’t know. How about something Chistmassy? Something that might prevent any more arguments,” he laughed, taking a sip of his tea.  
“I think you underestimate Fred and Roger’s ability to turn anything into an argument,” John chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  
“What are you saying about me?” Roger strolled into the living room.  
“See.”  
Brian made a gesture to say ‘ignore him’ and turned his attention to the smaller boy who was sat opposite him. His blonde locks were a mess, to say the least, from his obvious restless sleeping but Brian thought he was still worthy of being adorned by a halo.  
“Is my hair a mess?” he read Brian’s mind. He immediately began flattening it down.  
“No it’s pre- it’s fine.”  
“You were-”  
“No I wasn’t,” Brian took another sip of his tea. “What would you like to do today?”  
“Uh… How about ice skating?” he suggested, slightly flustered.  
“That couldn’t go disastrously wrong, could it?”  
It could. It really could.  
==========  
“Oi, don’t slam the door so hard!”  
“It’s a car, Rog. It can’t feel anything,” Brian responded.  
“Even when you’re fucking it,” John laughed.  
“Hey I am not in love with my car!”  
“I beg to differ,” Freddie said, skipping past them into the building.  
They may have all had their skates but there was still the challenge of getting them on.  
“Ugh, these things are heavy,” Deaky complained.  
“At least you're trying,” Brian said, cocking his head towards Roger who was putting minimal effort into putting on his skates and then whining about not being able to do it. “Here, let me.”  
He knelt down by Roger, his own skates already tightly laced up.  
“Thanks.”  
“Come on you two, get your skates on,” Freddie said before realising his accidental pun and laughing to himself.  
“Fred, let’s leave them to it,” John said, giving him a look and pulling him toward the rink.  
“I thought you said we were going to let them figure it out-”  
“I am. I’m just trying to speed up the process,” he chuckled.  
Brian took Roger’s hand and helped him to stand. Something so simple an innocent as a brief second of hand holding had butterflies building in Brian’s stomach.  
“Wow, I thought it was going to be hard to walk in skates but look at me.”  
“You’re not on the ice yet,” Brian pointed out.  
“Oh, watch me. How hard can it be?”  
He stepped onto the ice.  
“See?”  
He pushed himself forward slightly before losing balance and clinging onto Brian’s Jacket for balance.  
“You were saying?”  
“Shut up.”  
“You’re like Bambi,” Brian remarked as he watched Roger almost slip again and then resort to holding onto the side of the ice rink. He clung to it like his life depended on it.  
“Shut up.” Roger was becoming flustered again. “Didn’t know you were a professional ice-skater.”  
“I’m not,” he chuckled, “you just have to relax.”  
Roger looked up at him questionably, his eyes saying ‘there’s no way i can do this, how dare you suggest I relax.’  
“Look, I don’t know how either, just…” he thought for a moment. Was he really going to do this? “Take my hand. We’ll figure it out together.”  
“A- are you sure?”  
“If you go down, I go down so I can’t make fun of you for it,” he offered, sticking out his hand. Roger accepted it with a smile. The butterflies returned to Brian’s stomach but it didn’t matter anymore.  
It being a quite a large ice rink, they could go wherever without bumping into people. At least, that was what Brian hoped as Roger pushed off from the side, pulling him along until they came to a stop in the middle of the ice.  
Roger was positively beaming at the prospect of holding Brian’s hand. He looked like a kid in a candy store.  
“What? What is it?” Brian smiled back at him.  
“I like the way your hand fits in mine,” he blurted out. But then he realised what he’d said and tried to hide his face with his hands but Brian kept a firm grip on his hand.  
“Me too.” Brian hoped Roger didn’t notice how much his pupils dilated. Roger returned the smile.  
Brian could tell Roger was still scared so he only moved slowly but, even so, Roger was still tripping and sliding all over the place. He’d had to grab onto Brian quite forcefully many times, almost bringing them to the ground. Brian was quite overwhelmed at how cute it was.  
“Hey, don’t think of it as walking on ice; it’s skating. You might find it easier if you just glide.”  
Roger raised an eyebrow at him but tried it, pulling them both a few meters forward.  
“I did it!” he rejoiced, looking up at Brian with pride shining from his rosy-cheeked face.  
In a parallel universe, Brian would kiss Roger right now to show his admiration for the boy. But no, he was stuck on this particular earth, where he could only watch as Roger celebrated his minor achievement in the absence of Brian’s affection.  
Roger was now the one dragging Brian around, still a little shaky but better than before. He must’ve got carried away with his new-found talent however, because, less than a minute later, Roger found himself falling and bringing Brian down on top of him.  
They lay there for a second, processing it all.  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe I got a bit too confident…” he murmured. Brian chuckled.  
“I think that’s definitely what happened,” he remarked.  
“Hey you said that we were in it together! And now you’re still making fun of me.” He pouted.  
“Sorry, sorry… You were doing great, just maybe leave it to me from now on,” he proposed.  
Roger sighed. “Okay… I forgive you…”  
Brian stood up cautiously, making sure he was completely stable before even attempting to rescue Roger, not wanting a repeat of the incident. Though, thinking about it, he did end up awfully close to Roger. Maybe he wouldn’t mind falling on top of him again.  
“Brian!” he whined. “Hurry up, my ass is getting cold!”  
Brian laughed, offering both hands to help Roger stand up. Roger slid about some more and Brian had to let himself be held on to as Roger found and grasped his hand again.  
“Ready?”  
Roger nodded and Brian pushed off slightly, pulling them round the rink slowly but surely. At one point he even managed to grab both of Roger’s hands and spin them round without any mishaps.  
Over on the other side of the ice, John was having somewhat the same problem with Freddie, only Freddie was refusing to leave the edge of the rink.  
“Aww, look, John, they’re holding hands,” Freddie whispered in delight.  
John turned to look at the pair. He cocked his head to the side and sighed.  
“They will make a cute couple, Fred.”  
“They will?”  
“Oh, you know as well as I do that they’ll end up together.”  
“You’re right.”  
“Hold on, was that just to distract me from how annoyed I am with you?”  
“Maybe…” Freddie giggled. John sighed. “You love me.”  
“You’re right, I do. But i’d love you more if you would just come away from the side of the rink,” he pleaded.  
“Not gonna happen, Deaky.”  
“Hey guys,” Brian and Roger appeared next to them.  
“Hey.”  
“Roger here forgot his gloves like the idiot he is,” Brian looked down at Roger’s face which had fake offence all over it, “so I think we’re done for now, do you want to come get lunch with us?”  
“If it means I can stop arguing with Freddie then sure,” John laughed.  
The four made their way off the rink and handed their skates back to the lady at the desk and she gave each of them their shoes back in return.  
“Which ones are yours, young man?”  
“Uh, the black converse over there,” Brian pointed to them and she fetched them for him. “Thank you.”  
“You’ve got big feet,” Roger said, looking at the size of his shoes. Brian looked at him with confusion.  
“You know what they say about guys with big feet?” Freddie started.  
“Someone stop him. I don’t know how much more Freddie Mercury I can take” John cut him off, marching out of the building.  
==========  
They found a small diner near the rink and headed in to get some lunch. Unfortunately for John, Freddie decided to next to him. The look on his face screamed ‘kill me now.’  
“What are we all having today?” a girl came up to their table carrying a notepad.  
“Can we have four lemonades please… And, uh, I’ll have a slice of pizza please,” Brian requested. He looked over at John.  
“Uh, I’ll have a cheese toasty please.” Roger scoffed.  
“What?”  
“You do know here’s other foods than cheese toasties, right?”  
“Then what’re you having Mr Taylor?”  
“Chign nugens,” he giggled into his hand.  
“Sorry didn’t catch that.”  
“Chicken nuggets please.”  
“You’re such a child,” Brian nudged him, laughing.  
“And for you, handsome,” the waitress asked, winking at Freddie.  
“Uh, pizza for me too.”  
She collected their menus and walked away, leaving the boys staring at Freddie.  
“You didn’t say please! Who raised you?” John was flabbergasted.  
“Honey, I’m not interested in being polite or heterosexual today.”  
There was silence for a moment before the whole table burst into laughter.  
The waitress soon returned with their orders which Roger seemed delighted about and began eating his chicken nuggets as soon as the plate was set down.  
“Jesus, someone’s hungry,” John marvelled at him.  
“Shut up and eat your cheese, John,” Roger mumbled with a mouth full of food.  
“Uh can I say something?” Brian got their attention. “Today’s been a perfect day. Thank you.”  
“It’s hardly been prefect, Brian. I mean-” Roger protested.  
“Shush. It’s been perfect, even with the accidents and arguments. I hope there’s many more days like this one to come.”


	5. December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greenwich market. bri insists they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay lovies, i've had writers block for like half of this month so i'm eternally sorry for not uploading. i hope you like this chapter :)

Brian sat waiting for the others in the living room like an excitable puppy. He would never wake up the other boys so as not to be rude- unless it was a special occasion like Christmas which it was soon and Brian couldn’t be happier. He was radiating cheerfulness this morning; it was Wednesday meaning the Greenwich Christmas Market was on and there was no way he was missing an opportunity to take the boys.  
“Roger!” he practically jumped up out of his seat.  
“How are you awake?” He said rubbing his eyes and trudged to the sofa where Brian was.  
“I’m excited.”  
“It’s not Christmas for…” he checked the calendar on the fireplace, “another 20 days. What’s going on?”  
“The Greenwich Market! We would always go when I was little and I haven’t been in a while so I’m taking you today!”  
“Okay… If you insist…” he said glumly before seeing Brian’s sad eyes and cracking a smile. “I’m joking, of course I want to go- that place is magical at Christmas.”  
Brian’s face lit up again. “I know! It’s like… I feel so happy when I’m there.”  
“You woke us up, you bastards,” John walked into the room with Freddie traipsing behind him.  
“All this shouting at this hour in the morning… It’s despicable…” Freddie muttered, shaking his head. He left to go to the kitchen.  
“Why are you shouting?”  
“Brian’s excited.”  
“I can tell. Why?”  
“Greenwich Market.”  
“Oh! That’s on today? I was meaning to go.”  
“Well then let’s. Freddie!” he shouted, turning his head toward the kitchen.  
“What?” a voice yelled back.  
“How’s the Greenwich Market sound?”  
“Fabulous! We’re so going!”  
“Brilliant!” Brian finished his conversation with the wall.  
“Please stop with the shouting, Bri,” Roger begged, slumping against Brian’s shoulder. “It’s giving me a headache.”  
He picked up a magazine from the coffee table and started reading. He was still resting on Brian who was looking the other way and writing something down.  
John cocked his head to the side and his face softened. Roger noticed.  
“What are you looking at?” Roger asked over the top of his magazine.  
“Nothing… Nothing,” he reassured, saved when Freddie walked in, carrying a pile of toast.  
“Aw thanks Fred,” John leant over and grabbed a piece. Roger followed suit.  
“Brian? What’re you doing?” He mumbled into his shoulder.  
“Making a list of things to get.”  
“Ooh put Christmas jumpers on there! It’s Taylor tradition,” he announced through a mouthful of toast.  
Brian wrote it down, sighing contentedly. He could stay here all day with the boys eating their toast and Roger practically laying on him. But festivity awaited them in the form of a busy market.  
==========  
“It’s changed since I last came,” Brian observed as they arrived.  
“Well yeah, you said you hadn’t been since you were a kid. I think things must’ve changed since then,” Roger laughed.  
“Yeah but… it had memories, you know?” His face fell.  
“We can make new ones,” he offered, trying to cheer Brian up. Roger smiled up at the curly haired man and hoped to god he didn’t realise just how much he hated seeing him sad. Brian smiled back half-heartedly.  
“Yeah we can. Thanks, Rog I-”  
“Deaky look they have caramel popcorn!”  
John stalked after Freddie who’d run off to a stall to their left.  
“You ruined their moment”, he whisper-laughed to Fred. “You and your sweet tooth.”  
“But they have caramel popcorn, Deaky, did you not hear me?”  
Deaky laughed again. A few seconds later, Freddie was joined in his discovery by an excited Roger.  
“We need to get some,” he practically demanded at Brian as if he were asking a parent to buy him something.  
“I agree,” Freddie joined in.  
“No one’s stopping you.”  
“God, if this is what they’re like at the first stall, I don’t wanna know how the rest of the day’s going to go,” Brian sighed happily, obviously being sarcastic. He secretly loved when Roger was passionate about something; like when he’ll come up with a song idea and bounce around the flat trying to get the other’s approval.  
They walked around a bit after that, not finding many stalls that they didn’t investigate. Cheer filled the air and the general public were in high spirits as Christmas approached. The boys’ moods were only lifted by the atmosphere and Brian brightened up a bit more when he found a nice present for John: some new platform boots. He’d noticed that his current pair were tattered from Deaky wearing them so often so made a believable enough excuse to drag Roger off to buy them.  
By the end of the day, they’d managed to visit every stall and were left carrying plastic bags full of decorations, more sweets and odd gifts for family and friends.  
“My feet hurt,” Roger whined. “Are we nearly done?”  
“If I hear one more complaint about how tired you are, I swear to god-”  
“It’s not my fault, Fred. I spend half my time playing drums, I’m naturally used to sitting down,” he huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Come on, Rog, we are almost done. You can keep going just a bit longer, can’t you?”  
Roger sighed and dragged his feet. “Fine.”  
“Hey Rog? Didn’t you want to get jumpers? There’s some over there,” Deaky pointed out.  
Suddenly Roger became much less tired and followed John to a stall with all kinds of weird and wonderful Christmas jumpers.  
“Oh, god these are all so ugly,” Freddie said picking one up with two fingers and then dropping it.  
“Don’t be rude.” Roger nudged him, trying to make Freddie aware that he could be heard by the woman who was selling them. “Besides, it doesn’t matter- the eccentricer the better! I thought you were all about wearing over-the-top clothes.”  
“Um, eccentricer isn’t a word, Rog,” Brian chirped.  
“Uh, yes it is,” he stated, blowing stray hair out of his face.  
“Okay then,” he held his hands up in forfeit.  
“I mean…” Freddie started but seemingly forgot his point. “Oh fine, it’s Christmas! And that one doesn’t look to bad I guess.”  
“It’s fabulous, Fred,” Brian joked holding up the one he’d picked. It had a badly-knit cat with a Santa hat on it.  
“Of course you chose that one,” John laughed, picking one himself that had two reindeer on it.  
Roger picked one up that would definitely win in an ugly sweater contest. It had what was supposed to be snowy mountains knitted onto it but it didn’t look at all well made. He hardly glanced at it before he gasped and lunged over to grab another.  
“Brian! It’s perfect!”  
He was holding up a jumper that was, if it were possible, even worse than his own. It had a red and green pattern of stars going across it.  
“Really?” Brian asked. Roger’s face fell. “No- no i’ll wear it if you want.”  
He perked up again and smirked triumphantly. “And I’m gonna make you wear it on Christmas day.”  
“But Roger-”  
“No, Fred, we’re wearing them. I love them too much,” he giggled. Brian wasn’t sure whether it was the fairy lights lighting up his face or just his blinding happiness but Roger looked insanely beautiful. He traced the outline of his face as he laughed, grabbing the jumpers to buy them. Brian loved how invested he was in continuing his Christmas tradition. He loved the passion the boy had in everything they did.  
“Okay, we must have everything we came for by now,” Roger groaned.  
“Actually…” Brian checked his list. “We do, so-”  
“Then let’s get home, we’ve been here all day.”  
“How about we get food on the way home? I’m starving,” John suggested.  
“Yes please!” Freddie exclaimed, hugging him. “That’s the best idea I've hears all day.”  
“To the car!” Brian shouted and they headed out into the streets.  
As they approached Roger’s car however, he opened the backseat and informed John that he was too tired to drive. It caused Freddie to positively freak out; Roger never let anyone drive his car. John pushed a gasping Freddie into the passenger seat so that Brian would have to sit in the back before Roger promptly flopped down on top of him, already half asleep.  
While Freddie stared out of the window, humming along to radio, John watched the two in the back though the rear-view mirror. Brian had to rearrange them to make himself more comfortable but Roger was still resting on him like he had done that morning. His brain said ‘fuck it’ and he slithered his arms around the boy, making what was certainly the best of the situation.  
Freddie and John had to leave them in the car to get the takeaway as Roger was not moving anytime soon. Brian took the opportunity to crane his neck and look at the beautiful sight. He looked calm when he slept, not arguing or complaining, just at peace nestled in Brian’s arms.  
His moment was broken when the other’s returned and he pretended like he wasn’t just staring at his best friend with the most lustful heart eyes. John pretended not to have noticed that he’d seen them.  
When they arrived home after their detour to get food, Brian had the monotonous task of waking the most irritable band member. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned them so Roger’s face was in front of his.  
“Roger?” he asked softly. “Rog, we’re home.”  
He stirred slightly but then he grabbed handfuls Brian’s shirt and went back to sleep against his chest.  
“Roger,” he said more forcefully this time. “You need to wake up.”  
His eyelids fluttered open and Brian was met with the red face of the blonde.  
Roger was blushing because he was hot from both his and Brian’s body heat but more importantly because he had fallen asleep on top of him. And now, waking up mere inches from his face, Roger was embarrassed of how he wanted desperately to kiss those perfect lips. But the rational side of his brain was waking up and telling him no. God, how he hated rationality.  
So he chose instead to sit back and apologise, trying to look anywhere but Brian’s face.  
“It’s okay, Rog. I didn’t mind.” His smile calmed Roger’s beating heart. Afraid of how much he wanted to grab Brian and kiss him all over, he opened the car door and climbed out just in case his rational mind went away again. Brian watched him go, wanting him desperately to come back and cuddle him all over again.  
“I didn’t mind at all,” he smiled to himself.


	6. December 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grocery shopping/deacury smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okies so you're getting some deacury in this chapter too. you're welcome. (oh, and it's smut)

Brian and Roger walked out of their rooms to find Freddie brushing John’s hair softly as they watched the news. Brian laughed quietly. Roger shrugged his coat on.  
“We need to go to the shops, you coming?”  
Freddie turned and set the brush down next to him on the coffee table. He got up and stepped forward. Deaky quickly stood up after him.  
“Oh yeah, okay we’ll-”  
“Uh, you know what, Brian,” John grabbed Freddie’s wrist to stop him moving. “Freddie and I have been meaning to... do that thing… Right Fred?”  
“What thi-” Freddie was cut of by an elbow to the rib cage and he followed Deaky’s eyes to the pair standing by the door. His eyes widened. “Oh that thing, I totally forgot about the thing!”  
“What thing?” Roger furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Never mind your pretty little head, darling. Off to the shops with you,” Freddie said, already shoving the two out of the door. “Don’t forget to buy milk!”  
He shut the door after them and turned to face Deaky.  
“There wasn’t a thing, was there?” he laughed.  
“No… but we do get some time to ourselves now…” Deaky sauntered over to where Freddie was leant against the door.  
“Oh I like the sound of that.”  
Freddie wrapped an arm around John’s waist and pulled him closer.  
“Can’t believe the other two haven’t figured out we’re fucking yet,” he said against Freddie’s lips.  
“We’re good at hiding it, unlike their tragic pining.”  
==========  
“Shit!”  
“You idiot, that could’ve been a disaster.”  
Brian watched as Roger stood up and grabbed the box of cereal he’d just dropped on the floor as he fell over.  
“Just get it in the trolley before you cause any more havoc. We’ve only been here two minutes!”  
Roger dumped them in among the other food and rubbed his lower back on where he’d fallen.  
They walked up and down the first isles, Brian instructing Roger to fetch the things on his list while he manoeuvred the trolley. After a while they got to the card section.  
“I forgot to put cards on the list! How could I be so stupid.”  
“That doesn’t make you stupid, silly,” Roger laughed, looking at the Christmas cards and knowing quite well Brian was joking. He couldn’t see the smile that crept it’s way onto Brian’s face. Brian also made an effort to pick out cards for the boys and his family members.  
“Brian?”  
“Yes?” He was preoccupied with looking at the cards.  
“You think Fred and Deaky were acting weird earlier, don’t you?”  
Brian looked over at Roger, suddenly becoming much more invested in the conversation.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t want to say anything. You know how they are sometimes.”  
“Understandable. But what on earth could ‘the thing’ be?”  
“I don’t know… Maybe they just didn’t want to come with us,” he suggested, turning back to pick up a funny card he thought suited Freddie.  
“No, that’s not it...” He thought for a moment and then gasped. “What if they’re like,” he moved closer so he could whisper, “you know, fucking?”  
“Roger!” He yelped, the last syllable of his name turning into a laugh. “I think we’d know if they were.”  
“You’re right,” he laughed back. “Be funny if they were though. God, could you imagine?”  
==========  
“Freddie!” a cry echoed through the flat, muffled by John’s knuckles between his teeth. He bucked his hips, trying to create some friction between the two.  
John was currently straddling Freddie on the sofa, shirts either discarded on the floor or hanging off the coffee table as usual.  
“Shhh, the neighbours are going to hear you, love ,” he whispered against John’s neck.  
“Oh like they’re not used to living next to a band who- Ahh…” Freddie cut him off by pulling on his newly brushed hair, making him moan.  
“Forgot how much you liked that.”  
Freddie pulled away from John’s neck to unbuckle his jeans, hands brushing over John’s already hard cock, eliciting more whines from his mouth. Once they’d both been stripped of their jeans, Freddie wasted no time in yanking down John’s boxers, freeing his trapped erection. John was left standing naked before Freddie in the middle of their living room.  
“On your knees.”  
At these words, John’s breath quickened and his eyes grew slightly wide in humiliation. It was no secret- to Freddie at least- that John was one kinky bastard. From his quiet and reserved demeanour, no one would suspect a thing; something John was grateful for.  
“What? Are we feeling shy today, Deaky?” Freddie mocked as his fingers traced John’s jawline. It only fuelled the fire growing in John’s loins. He dropped to his knees and tentatively pulled on the waistband of Freddie’s boxers and took his cock in his mouth slowly. As he swirled his tongue around the head, Freddie let out a loud moan purely at the feeling of being touched; they hadn’t been alone together in a week.  
“God, John, you’re so good,” he moaned out. “Oh if the others knew what a pretty slut you are for me…”  
==========  
“These? Or these?”  
“The six one. Why would we need that many eggs?”  
“I dunno- do I look like I know what I’m doing?” Roger stood in the middle of the isle with a box of eggs in each hand. His arms raised as he shrugged and Brian feared he might drop them.  
“No you look like a confused egg man.”  
“I am the eggman,” Roger sang back at him.  
“Oh my god! I thought I could make it at least a week without you making a Beatles joke.”  
“I’ll take any chance I get. You can’t escape it.” Roger laughed, finally placing the right amount of eggs in the trolley.  
“What next?” He looked up at Brian with as much excitement of a five year old at Disney world. Brian wondered why he was so excited; it was only shopping after all.  
Truthfully, Roger was just happy to spend time alone with Brian again. He could probably make the most dull activities seem fascinating just by standing there and doing fuck all.  
“Uh,” he glanced at the list, “Cheese. Deaky would kill us if we forgot cheese.”  
“I think Deaky would kill any of us given any opportunity-” he gasped again. “Maybe that’s why he wanted us out of the house. He’s gonna kill Fred!”  
Brian stared at the smaller man for a second until his face cracked and he let out a laugh.  
“Roger, these theories are getting worse!”  
“Oh so you think it’s more likely that Freddie’s currently getting shagged, not shanked?”  
“Well, uh- no... but theoretically, it’s more probable-”  
“That proves it then: Deaky’s currently getting nailed by our best friend. Case closed,” he smirked. Roger waltzed off into another isle, leaving Brian with the trolley. Brian, mouth wide open, scrambled to catch up with him.  
“That’s not what I said, I- Roger!”  
==========  
The door to Freddie’s room flung open and in stumbled the pair of boys, still all over each other. Freddie pushed John down onto the bed with a soft thud.  
“I could get off on just the sight of you right now, darling,” he moaned as he stood above the slightly debauched John. John’s eyes looked up at him innocently, pleading almost. “But I won’t.”  
Freddie crawled onto the bed so he was hovering above the brown-haired boy and almost instantly reattached his lips to John’s neck. He kissed downwards, licking at his nipples and John moaned quietly as he moved lower and lower and- He stopped. Deaky huffed beneath him.  
“Calm down, love, I was only about to fuck you into next week…” He sat back on his heels. “But if you don’t want me to then-”  
“No, please,” John whispered.  
“What was that? Speak up or I won’t know what you want, love.”  
Deaky cleared his throat. “Please… fuck me.”  
Freddie merely smirked down at him.  
He leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed lube and a condom, rolling it down his length agonisingly slowly.  
“Please, Fred,” Deaky sighed, throwing his head back and letting out a groan of “hurry up.”  
“Not so shy anymore, eh?”  
Suddenly, Deaky felt something at his entrance. Before he could even catch his breath, Freddie was pushing into him, surprisingly with ease.  
“Fingered yourself beforehand? Naughty boy.” Freddie ridiculed.  
John’s cheeks were now even more pink and he looked positively fucked out even before Freddie had begun moving. But then, he did. All at once. And Deaky was left breathless and choking out moans.  
==========  
Roger sighed with relief as he placed the last bag in the boot of his car- relief that he didn’t have to carry around two heavy carrier bags anymore. However, he was certainly not relieved to be going home. He wanted to spend all day with Brian and have him to himself for a while, selfish as it may seem.  
Roger slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine so the heating could warm them up. Looking through the window, he watched Brian return from putting the trolley back. He may not be built like a Greek god but he was absolutely divine in Roger’s books. How Roger wished he could just lean over and kiss him when he sat down next to him. Sometimes the urge was so strong, he had to remind himself of how he would totally screw things up between them. But, no matter how hard he tried not to think about him, Brian was always on his mind.  
The curly-haired boy raised his arm and waved a hand in front of Roger’s face, diminishing any previous thoughts and inviting new ones like: ‘Oh my god, I’ve been staring at him for ages. Oh my god.’  
“You alright, Roggie?” Brian’s voice was calming. And ‘Roggie’ too; how he’d love to hear Brian call him that for the rest of eternity.  
“Yeah, you know, just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“Nothing in particular. I just want to get home and rest after all that heavy lifting.” It was a partial truth.  
“Then let’s go home- Oh wait,” he reached into his coat pocket, “I bought these, just for you, for the ride home.” He held up a red lollipop. Roger didn’t think it was possible to be any more in love until this moment.  
“Brian! That’s so cute!” He’d accidentally let it slip as he grabbed it in excitement; it was his favourite after all. He was about to apologise and cringe at himself when Brian chuckled, knocking his nerves away.  
“Glad you appreciate me.” Roger smiled at him and placed the lollipop in his mouth as he turned back to the wheel and pulled off the car park.  
“Of course I do,” he said, words made nearly incomprehensible by the lollipop.  
==========  
“We’re back!” Roger shouted into their flat as he walked through the door. He had too much energy for having just walked flights of stairs with a heavy bag.  
“Jesus, that sugar must’ve made you hyper.”  
“You gave him sugar? Brian!” John sighed from the sofa where he was curled up with a magazine. He had changed into pyjamas since their clothes had been thrown across the flat.  
“Sadly, yes. Rog, help me unpack the bags.” They shuffled into the kitchen.  
Once, Roger had put the food away and then Brian had gone around after him, putting things where they should actually go, they both collapsed on the sofa opposite John. Freddie came walking out of his bedroom also with his pyjamas on.  
“So what have you two been up to today?” Roger grabbed a biscuit off Deaky who was trying his best to hide them from him.  
“Nothing much… Had a shower.” He looked at Deaky. Underlying message: they hadn’t just fucked once.  
“Why have you had a shower in the middle of the afternoon?”  
“Why not,” John lied.  
“You too? Freddie’s corrupting you with his daytime showers,” Brian joked. John chuckled.  
“How was the sex?” Roger asked, like it was the most casual sentence ever.  
Brian choked. Deaky’s face went red. Freddie hid a smirk. Roger smiled secretly at the chaos he’d caused.  
“What?” John finally said. He looked over at Fred nervously.  
“He’s joking,” Freddie said. He was laughing under his breath.  
“Was that not obvious?” Roger added, joining in.  
“Not really, mate.”  
“If you were, it would be pretty obvious, as Roger pointed out,” Brian added, motioning his head towards the blonde.  
“Sure it would,” Freddie murmured, still laughing.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing.”


	7. December 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey go out for the night to a christmas party. oopsie fred and deaks get caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit longer but i'm sure you won't mind ;)

“What is with you lot getting up at nearly noon these days?”  
“We’ve got nothing to do, Bri, we might as well sleep,” Roger drawled. He had started to rummage through the fridge for something that wasn’t breakfast but wasn’t lunch either.  
“Don’t eat everything- you only bought it yesterday,” John pointed out from his stool.  
“I’ve got something we can do… Mary’s going to an early Christmas party tonight-”  
“A Christmas party on the seventh of December?” Brian asked from behind his newspaper.  
“An early Christmas party. Plus, it’s always a good time for a party, dears. Anyway, she’s invited us since the host is an old friend of ours.”  
“Very well. What time?”  
“Nineish. She wrote down the address but I don’t know where it is.”  
“I put it on the board. Figured it was important or something.”  
“Brian you’re a gem.” Freddie walked over and kissed him on the cheek. “What would I do without you?”  
He walked off towards the board in the living room where they pinned up all the important reminders. Roger watched him go, feeling- was it… jealousy? Freddie could be affectionate with anyone he pleased and no questions would be raised because that was just who he was. Roger on the other hand, who wanted nothing more than to give Brian a quick kiss, would definitely be judged if he did so.  
John’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
“This is going to be one of Fred’s friends’ extravagant parties isn’t it?”  
“Of course it is.” Freddie had returned with the piece of paper. He shoved it on the counter in front of Roger who was pouring milk into his cereal. “You’ll drive us, won’t you Rog?”  
“Sure.” He sounded angrier than he realised.  
“Thank you,” he said like he already knew Roger would comply. Roger was the next victim of his loving mood that morning as he felt Fred peck him on the cheek. It actually made Roger feel less jealous as he understood that it was just Fred being friendly.  
He turned around and starting eating his cereal as he leant against the counter. Feeling better, he smiled at Brian and John who were- were they staring at him? He focused on Brian who looked away quickly. His face had looked slightly sadder and almost longing. Needless to say Roger was very confused.  
John was now looking over at Freddie and he’d caught on to why.  
“Deaky, are you feeling left out?” he chuckled. A red tinge found its way onto the boy’s face. Freddie walked over and kissed the top of his head.  
“Need my boys to know I love them.”  
He grabbed the piece of paper and left to put it back on the board for safe keeping.  
“He’s very affectionate this morning,” Brian observed.  
“He’s in a good mood,” Deaky said plainly. He brought his jumper-covered arm up to his mouth to cover his smile, knowing he was the reason why Freddie was so happy. He always was after they’d, to put it lightly, spent some alone time together.  
“What’re you smiling about?” Roger said, making a half-assed attempt to point at him with his spoon.  
“Nothing, nothing. Really,” he assured them. Then he promptly got up off his stool and left to turn the TV on.  
“I still think they’re shagging,” he said in a quiet voice. Brian sighed, eliciting a laugh from the blonde.  
==========  
At nine, Brian found himself sat on the sofa waiting for the others to join him so they could leave. He really didn’t see why they needed so much time to get ready… Until Roger walked in.  
If possible, he looked even more beautiful than he usually did in a velvet suit jacket and a shirt that had a few too many buttons open for Brian’s mind to function properly.  
Roger could say the same for the taller boy. Even though he’d only threw on some casual clothes and, obviously, his clogs, he still looked handsome as ever.  
The reason Roger had taken so long was partly because he couldn’t find the jacket he was now wearing and partly because he’d made an impulsive decision to borrow some of Freddie’s makeup. And yes, he had done it before. He like the way his eyes looked so much prettier when he put mascara on. He didn’t know whether he wanted Brian to notice or not; either way he was nervous about it.  
Only did the two realise they’d been silently staring at each other, observing how attractive they thought the other was, when John walked in.  
“Did I interrupt something?”  
“Oh, uh, no-”  
“We had just... finished talking when you came in.” Brian was aware of how Deaky could definitely see through his bullshit excuse.  
“Right.”  
There was more silence.  
“I’ll go check on Fred, he’s taking an age,” Brian laughed nervously before realising how awkward he sounded and marching off to Freddie’s room.  
John made a suggestive face at Roger.  
“What?”  
“What was that?”  
“Oh I- uh, I don’t know. We kind of just stared at each other in silence for a while and then you came in. It was weird.”  
“Definitely weird,” he acknowledged. “You were just admiring him weren’t you?”  
“What? Deaky! No!” he protested unconvincingly. “Okay fine, yeah I was. He’s so gorgeous, like what the fuck? How?”  
“I don’t see the appeal,” John replied, shrugging on his coat.  
“Good. I know you’re not going to steal him anytime soon.”  
“He’s not yours to steal from.” Roger looked at John disapprovingly but knew he was right. “...Yet.”  
“What’s that supposed to-”  
“Fucking finally!” Brian sighed following Freddie out of his room.  
“Oh stop your complaining, it takes time and effort to look this beautiful,” Freddie laughed, gesturing to his own face. Brian disagreed; Roger looked far prettier to him.  
==========  
“Mary, my love, how have you been? Come, let’s get us drinks.”  
As soon as they entered the house, Freddie had dragged her off into the kitchen for a chat and a drink or three, leaving his band mates in the deserted hallway at the entrance.  
“How kind of him,” John remarked.  
“Ah, don’t worry, he’ll be back out in half an hour, drunk as ever,” Roger said. “Speaking of, where do I get a drink?”  
“Oh am I designated driver again then?”  
“Isn’t it a given?” He sauntered off after Fred to get himself a drink. Brian sighed.  
“You know, I haven’t drank anything at a party in months since Roger’s always getting drunk and expecting me to drive.”  
“He’s a little fucker isn’t he?”  
“He bloody well is.” He sighed again. “But I suppose I don’t mind- it saves us the hassle and…”  
“And you’d basically do anything for him, right?”  
Sighing a final time, he spoke again: “Right. I’m not being an idiot am I, Deaky?”  
“In my professional opinion, no. I think you should talk to him, as I've suggested many times before- and hi again Roger, found yourself something?”  
“Whoever’s house this is, they have tonnes of alcohol, I’m telling you. I kinda just poured myself some. I hope they don’t mind.” Brian could tell he’d already started drinking some of it too.  
“On that note, I’m going to make sure Fred hasn’t drank half the house yet,” John said, pushing past the two, into the kitchen.  
“They have a nice house, whoever it is, don’t they?”  
“Yeah, I wanna be rich enough to have a house like this one day,” Roger said, taking a sip of whatever concoction he’d made himself.  
“Do you wanna-”  
“Dance with me, Bri!” He grabbed Brian’s wrist and pulled him through to where people were dancing in a larger and definitely louder room. He must’ve put some strong stuff in that glass.  
Brian found himself being pulled into the middle of the room where Roger started dancing around like a child, still gripping Brian’s arm.  
“Come on, you’re no fun!”  
“Maybe if I could’ve had a drink-”  
“Oops!” Some of Roger’s drink had splashed out onto the floor from the way he was moving around. He turned back to the taller boy. “You just need to relax, you’re very tense today. Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, fine,” he lied. Brian didn’t know why but he felt… off. He wasn’t quite sure what mood he was in, he just knew it probably wasn’t the best mood to be in at a party. Maybe Roger being so boisterous had something to do with it.  
“Well, try to liven up a bit. Dance!”  
Brian tried. He wasn’t sure if his body remembered how to dance as it seemed unwilling to cooperate. But he battled through it and soon he was smiling again, having found a way to have fun. Plus, Roger was with him, no matter how annoying he was being that day. Everything seemed better.  
Until it wasn’t. Or, at least, until Brian lost Roger in the sea of people, only to find him dancing alongside two girls. Brian’s heart shattered as he watched the three dance, all incredibly close to each other. He decided he need not watch any longer to spare his heart the pain and weaved his way back into the quiet hallway.  
‘You’re pathetic,’ he told himself, ‘absolutely pathetic. You can’t even be happy for him for two seconds because you want him all to yourself even though you know it’ll never happen.’  
He leant against the wall for a bit, contemplating what to do about his situation. He definitely didn’t want to face Roger again and he couldn’t go home even if that was all he wanted to do right now. Maybe he could go and find Fred, Deaky and Mary… But he really just wanted to be alone and have a good cry and-  
“Bri! There you are! I was beginning to worry about you. Jesus, don’t run off like that again, you scared me… Why- why are you in here?”  
And of course, there was the last person he wanted to see and, as fate would have it, he had dragged both girls with him. He felt sorry for them really; Roger was drunk already and god knows what his plans were with them. He’d seen it all before but it didn’t stop his heart breaking each time.  
“I, uh- It was really loud in there, you know, I- I’ve got a bit of a headache,” he lied again.  
“Oh, are you alright?” Roger placed a hand softly to his forehead, brushing his hair out of the way. Brian wanted to push it away. “You feel quite warm.”  
“You guys are cute together,” one of the girls piped up. This confusion didn’t help Brian’s already spinning mind. Roger turned around, letting his hand fall. He smirked slightly.  
“Oh, we’re not-”  
“You’re not? But you’re so... you know what I mean?” the other one questioned. Roger shook his head, laughing. Brian had finally caught on.  
“Oh well, my bad,” she laughed along.  
“Ahh, it’s okay, I’m sure I wouldn’t mind being with this one here.” He turned back to face Brian who’s face had gone red. He was joking, obviously, or the alcohol had got the better of him, Brian tried to reassure himself. “He is very handsome after all.”  
Brian was right, he was definitely too drunk.  
“Aww,” one of the girls had the audacity to say, though Brian wasn’t sure which because all he could focus on were those big blue orbs. They were staring into each other’s eyes now and Brian felt absolutely terrified. Terrified of what Roger meant- Or what he didn’t mean- Or how Brian wanted to kiss those lips so badly.  
He decided to laugh along too, hoping it would deter from the situation but it came off as too nervous to be taken seriously.  
“Well, we’re going to raid the fridge, come find us later if you want,” one of the girls said and Brian’s eyes flickered over to her as she kissed the other on the cheek and grabbed her hand to pull her out of the room.  
The two didn’t speak for a few seconds. Roger was looking around the hallway again. Brian’s breathing rate and his mind were going too fast. He used the time to calm down as much as he could.  
“What- what just happened? Who were they?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, only met them just now. Aren’t they adorable though? They’ve been together for like five years! How does someone have a relationship for that long?”  
“Wait, wait, they’re…”  
“Yeah, Brian. God, you’re acting like you’ve never seen a lesbian before.” He took a long sip of his drink.  
“I- I-” he tried to form a sentence but, for the first time in a long time, Brian was actually speechless. He decided to be brave. “Did you, uh, mean that? That I’m handsome?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I mean... i’d do you,” he winked. Brian audibly choked.  
“You are way too drunk.” He took the cup out of Roger’s hand.  
“No I’m not! I only had like, one- two drinks I made… and a beer someone gave me…”  
“Well you’re definitely drunk if you’re telling me you’d… do me.” Brian blushed even more, if it were possible.  
“I would though! You’re so- Oof.” He stumbled towards the taller man, grabbing his arm for support. Nope, now Brian was blushing more. He secretly wanted Roger to finish that sentence.  
“Right, we need to find the others and get you home.”  
Any sadness or jealousy had left Brian’s mind by then. It was just him and his overly-drunk crush... who was currently hitting on him. He really didn’t know what to do other than let Roger sober up and realise how stupid he had been while he was drunk. But that didn’t stop him questioning whether Roger actually was being serious, despite how drunk he was.  
==========  
“If Mary doesn’t even know where they are then where the fuck are they? Bri, we’re walking in circles- this house is massive. Look- we’re back where we started. What did I tell you?”  
“Rog, we’ve been to the kitchen and back.”  
Brian laughed at the image of his friend complaining after walking about ten meters. He was right though, with the amount of people and how big the house looked, they might be a while.  
“Oh I know: stairs!” He said with the confidence of a man who had made the most important scientific discovery.  
“Good idea, Rog. Would’ve never come up with that myself,” he added under his breath.  
They trudged up the staircase, Roger almost clinging to the bannister for dear life but laughing. Brian didn’t know why he found it quite so hilarious when he could fall back down at any moment.  
Once they’d reached the top, Roger took off into the first room, forcing Brian to run around after him as he was falling into things.  
“God, where could they have gone?” Brian said as they had searched almost all the rooms.  
“Reckon they’ve found somewhere to-” he wiggled his eyebrows at the taller man, giggling. Brian’s heart was doing flips; Roger's drunken giggles were too cute.  
“Rog, how many times? They’re not gonna be fucking,” he laughed.  
“Alright, you wanna bet?” he asked, cocking his head a little too far to the side in his drunken state.  
“Fine, whatever… I bet you our best friends are not having sex right now.”  
“I bet you Freddie has Deaky pinned against a wall somewhere.” Roger said like it was nothing. Brian was taken aback at his words.  
“Okay, if I’m right, you owe me a tenner.”  
“Lame. If I’m right, you have to take your shirt off for me.”  
Brian’s eyes grew wider and a blush rose on his cheeks. Roger really was wasted. He tried his best to cover up how flustered he was.  
“You’re on.” Roger smirked up at him.  
“Oh there’s another set of stairs- come on.”  
After yet another staircase, they were both more exhausted and wanting to go home. This floor was slightly emptier than the last, with most people choosing to stay downstairs. Brian took a second to catch his breath while Roger immediately walked off, pushing open the door to the first room. But he didn’t enter the room. Instead he stood at the threshold, eyes wide.  
“Brian, take off your shirt.”  
“What?” a voice from the room, unmistakably Freddie’s, shouted.  
“What the fuck, Roger?” and there was John. The door slammed in Roger’s face.  
“Were they-”  
“Uh- yeah. Hard.” Roger nodded vigorously, eyes still wide open. “And just like I said- I think someone owes me a shirt…”  
“Fine... I don’t even know why you want me to do this anyway…” Brian mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head. “What kind of punishment is this anyway?”  
“Oh it’s not at all… for me.”  
“Roger, what’re you on a-”  
The door creaked open and a slightly dishevelled Freddie and John walked out. Roger clapped sarcastically before Brian swatted his hands down.  
“Wow. I mean- Deaky, you look positively fucked out-” He was slurring his words.  
Deaky choked at Roger’s words, holding his head in his hands.  
“He does doesn’t he?” Freddie smirked at the brown-haired boy. Deaky resorted to hiding his reddened face in Fred’s shoulder.  
To be fair to him, it was true. Both boys’ hair was an utter mess and their clothes weren’t quite sitting in the right place- Deaky’s open shirt showing off hickeys down his neck that he was trying to not let the others see.  
“At least tell me we didn’t interrupt too much,” Roger began. The others had confused faces- of course he'd interrupted. “You both finished right?” This earned him a smack over the head from Freddie. He giggled, clutching Brian’s shirt as he ran towards the stairs to avoid further abuse.  
==========  
“Well you four are a sight to behold,” Mary stated as they reached the front door again to leave. Roger snorted.  
It was true. Yet here stood a shirtless giant with a mass of dark curls, the only sober one of the four; a slightly shorter boy who made up for it by wearing platform boots, sporting multiple hickeys on his chest; an eccentric raven-haired singer, smirking as he hugged his friend goodbye; and a blonde idiot who, having drank too much, looked like he was on the verge of passing out despite the fact that he was still laughing.  
“Mary, darling, next time you see us, I promise we’ll look a little less insane.” He then smiled as if nothing had happened and led the others outside. So much for a normal evening.


	8. December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dawning of deacury love. Brian and rog go christmas shopping ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay so i know i haven't updated in a while but this is a long one to make up for it.  
> hopefully i'll actually have fucking this thing done before christmas 2019 :))))))))

“Well good morning, sunshine!” And all of a sudden, Roger was blind.  
“For fucks sake,” he croaked into his pillow, trying to shield his eyes from the light now streaming through the curtainless windows. Freddie was a real pain in the ass sometimes.  
“Well, you have to wake up at some point, darling, else your sleep schedule will go out of the window.”  
“You’ll be next out the bloody window.”  
“He just woke up, how is he already being rude to me?” Freddie muttered to no one in particular as he left Roger to sulk into his pillow.  
“He’s right, Rog, you do have to wake up today,” Brian’s voice came from the doorway. Roger groaned as he immediately sat up. “I brought you some breakfast.”  
Roger stretched out his hand so as to almost demand for the water.  
“Thanks,” he mumbled, grabbing the water as soon as it was in arms reach. From the sound of his voice, he obviously needed it. “And proper food! Brian you’re the best,” he complimented the boy before tucking into his breakfast that Brian had set down on his lap.  
“Actually, you have Fred to thank for the food-” Roger stopped chewing.  
“Ugh, I’m gonna feel worse after eating these aren’t I?”  
“Rude!” A voice from the other room shouted.  
The two laughed at his annoyance and Brian assured him that it would actually make him feel much better. Brian thought they looked like a right married couple sitting together as Roger ate his breakfast in bed. He wanted to do it every morning.  
==========  
“I do not have the energy for this today.” Roger was dragging his feet down the stairs.  
“It’s your fault you drank too much last night. Plus we already promised Fred and Deaky we’d do our Christmas shopping today.”  
“You know why they insisted on going separately, right?” He laughed.  
“Oh I’m very aware,” he grimaced. “There was far too much sexual tension in the living room earlier. I was bloody thankful when you woke up because I did not want to spend a second longer pretending that I couldn’t see Deaky’s hard on.”  
Roger laughed harder, forcing Brian to laugh along. Oh, how he wished he and Rog could be the ones making them uncomfortable for the sake of fucking each other’s brains out. He envisaged some scenario of the two where he had Roger pinned underneath him- until he realised he should stop thinking about it before he was the one with a boner.  
“You drive- I’m too tired to concentrate.”  
“What? I thought no one drove your car unless you were literally on the verge of slipping unconscious.”  
“Yeah well you’re- you’re Brian- I trust you.” He flopped into the passenger seat.  
Brain’s heart swelled. Was Roger really saying Brian was special to him? He didn’t mean it like Brian would’ve wanted him to but his mind was racing with possibilities.  
For the ride to the shopping centre, the two chatted about the party and how Roger only vaguely remembered what had happened. Brian filled him in on the parts he’d forgotten and Roger slowly seemed to perk up a bit.  
“...so I went into the hallway to find you and then I remember walking up some stairs and the next thing was, you know, finding Fred and Deaky,” he recalled the entirety of the night, laughing at the last part. “And I vaguely remember you taking your shirt off before we left- what was that about?”  
“It was my punishment for the bet on whether we’d find the others shagging.” Roger laughed again. “And that’s all that happened really- well that’s the shortened version anyway.”  
“Well what was the long version? Why did you leave in the first place?”  
“Well, uh, I was…” he trailed off, searching for some excuse. “Well, you went off and danced with these two girls-”  
“Wait what? I don’t remember that.”  
“Yeah, I found you dancing with them and I just thought I should leave you to it, I guess.”  
It wasn’t technically a lie, Brian told himself, it just wasn’t the complete truth. He’d never tell Roger the truth about that night.  
“So then I came looking for you?”  
“Yeah, and you brought them with you- I still have no idea why.”  
“Was probably hoping to get with them,” he laughed to himself, nervously, Brian thought.  
“No you weren’t, surprisingly. You were actually really respective of the fact that they were in a relationship,” Brian joked.  
“What?” Roger’s face contorted into one of confusion.  
“Yeah, you told me they’d been together for five years and then you said ‘God, Brian, it’s like you’ve never seen a lesbian before’,” he imitated Roger’s voice by making his go slightly higher.  
Roger stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing, causing Brian to join in.  
“I don’t sound like that!”  
“I don’t sound like that,” Brian copied him in the same voice.  
“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes, still smiling. “So that’s everything?”  
“Not entirely...” Brian regretted saying anything the moment he finished speaking.  
“What? What else happened?” Roger became excited again.  
“You- you, uh... youcalledmehandsomeandyoutoldmeyou’dfuckme,” he mumbled quickly so Roger couldn’t make sense of what he was saying.  
“I did not catch any of that,” he laughed, still waiting to hear some funny story about something he’d done. He wasn’t prepared for the words that came out of Brian’s mouth.  
“You, um,” Brian sighed, knowing he’d have to tell him now. “You said I was handsome… and, uh, you told me that you’d ‘do’ me.”  
Brian was still mentally cursing himself; why did he have to open his goddamn mouth? It didn’t help that Roger was sat next to him, eyes wide and looking like he’d just witnessed Brian crash his car.  
Roger’s mind was going a million miles an hour, thoughts like ‘shit I’ve said too much’ and ‘now he for sure knows I’ve got a crush on him,’ going through his dazed head.  
After a few minutes of torturous silence from the two, the only noise being the quiet music from the radio, Roger spoke up.  
“I, uh, I said that?”  
“Yeah. You were probably too drunk and mistook me for some nice-looking girl. Drunk Roger really is something else when hitting on people,” Brian tried to make a joke out of the situation.  
“Well drunk Roger would be right,” Roger blurted out. Brian’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say and, apparently, Roger couldn’t either.  
“What?” he managed to whisper, barely audible over the music.  
“You’re handsome,” Roger repeated, trying to compose himself. “Just because I’m shit-faced doesn’t mean i’m not honest.”  
Brian hoped Roger couldn’t see him blushing like mad. The boy was completely sober and he was still telling him he was handsome. Brian felt like he might explode right then and there. But he told himself Roger was only being a good friend and ignored the urge to confess everything.  
“Thanks, Rog,” was all he managed to say. There was a few more moments of quiet.  
“Well, that sounds like it was an interesting night,” Roger diffused the awkwardness by laughing and Brian joined him. Roger’s laugh was too beautiful not to give in to.  
==========  
“What? Why can’t we go in there?” Roger pulled at Brian’s sleeve to stop him walking past the store.  
“Because…” Brian searched for the right words but they wouldn’t come out. “It’s awkward.”  
Brian seriously didn’t understand why Roger thought it was perfectly acceptable to go into a lingerie shop with his best friend. Brian had gone red in the face just thinking about it. What if someone saw them together and thought they were a couple? Not that he wouldn’t mind, it was just-  
“Awkward? In what world? We’re going in whether you like it or not. I’ve gotta get something for Deaky and Fred and his new… thing… gives me more options,” he smirked at Brian and pulled on his sleeve once more, forcing the taller boy to comply. Soon he found himself drowning in the midst of a sea of women’s lingerie.  
Even though he knew there was going to be posters everywhere of women wearing the garments it still surprised Brian how weird it made him feel. He wasn’t uncomfortable, he just didn’t see the appeal like others might. Brian wasn’t out to any of his friends though he couldn’t see how they hadn’t already guessed; it wasn’t like he’d been lacking in the girlfriend department for his entire life. He almost wished he’d told them when he first met them because it had been eating away at him for a long time now.  
Roger physically pulled him out of his thoughts, dragging him around the store for a while. He picked up random pairs of pants every now and then and shamelessly carried them in in arms. Meanwhile Brian was red in the face at the prospect of being associated with the boy who incessantly kept grabbing his arm in order to get Brian to walk with him.  
“Do you think he’d like these?” Roger stopped to pick up a red pair and waved them in Brian’s face.  
“How do you know that Deaky will even like this idea?” Brian asked, taking them off Roger and holding them up for inspection. It felt wrong- his manly fingers on the pretty lace. He felt like he was somehow defiling them.  
“I have my suspicions about him.”  
“Hm?”  
“The quiet ones are always the kinkiest,” he smirked and grabbed the pants back.  
“Jesus Christ,” Brian muttered to himself, bringing a hand up too his forehead to try to cover his blushing face.  
“I’m just saying,” Roger continued walking, “from what I saw of them yesterday, it looked like they were probably into this sorta stuff. I mean, the pair of them are full of surprises.”  
“Oh my god,” Brian groaned. Roger laughed at his discomfort. He really was insufferable sometimes. “Can you just get some and we can leave already.”  
“Fine, fine, I’ll save you the embarrassment. Stay here and… admire the girls in the posters or something…”  
He raised an eyebrow at Brian as he chose a few pairs he wanted and walked off. God how Brian wished he could explain to Roger how wrong he was. However, coming out to your best friend, who you’re pretty sure is also more than a crush, in the middle of a lingerie store on a Saturday morning wasn’t something Brian wanted to do. It was one of those moments that made him question how his life ever ended up like this.  
==========  
Freddie collapsed next to John as they both came down from their high together. John was blissfully smiling from ear to ear until, suddenly, a hand found his and a serious voice said-  
“John?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.” He was still skeptical; they never really talked after sex, it was more ‘let's clean up and then make some pasta and watch a movie and maybe there’ll be a round two later.’  
Freddie rolled over and propped himself up so that John was now staring up at him. Their eyes locked and John studied his face. He noticed Freddie seemed slightly nervous.  
“I know that we’re only, like, friends with benefits and all…” he started in a hushed tone, “but… I think I have feelings for you…”  
John lay there a moment, silent. Freddie already thought he’d said too much.  
“I do too,” he whispered.  
“I know probably don’t feel the same- wait what?”  
“I do too. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”  
“Wait, you like me back?”  
“We’re not in high school anymore, Fred, but yeah I ‘like’ you back,” he laughed. Fred joined in, laughing shakily.  
“Uh, I don’t know if this is too soon but I hope, since we basically already act like boyfriends by habit, that you’d want to… you know…”  
“Be your boyfriend? Hmm, let me think…” he paused, looking quizzical for a moment, “yes, obviously.”  
Deaky smiled. Fred let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Well does that mean I can carry on kissing you then?”  
“Of course. Nothing would make me happier.”  
==========  
“Brian look!”  
He turned towards the laugh from behind him, unmistakably Roger’s. Brian shook his head slightly as he laughed at the blonde boy. Roger had put on the highest pair of heels he could find.  
“You’re almost as tall as me now,” he joked and received a slap on the shoulder. “How are you walking in those?”  
“I don’t know. It’s not that hard really. I- Whoa, that was close,” he had grabbed Brian’s arm in an attempt not to fall over.  
“Not so easy after all, eh? I’m having flashbacks to the ice rink.”  
“I just lost my balance. I can do it. Watch.”  
He walked away a few steps, seemingly getting the hang of it. That was, until his legs gave out and he fell over, bringing shoe boxes with him to the ground. Brian sighed and moved to help him.  
“How do you always manage it?” He held out a hand.  
“I’m a professional disaster- Fred told me that once,” he said, taking Brian’s hand and pulling himself up.  
“Freddie’s right,” Brian mocked.  
Roger clung to him so he could take the shoes off and Brian felt his heart melting; it was just too cute.  
“What are we even here for anyway?” Roger asked after he’d put his normal, safer shoes back on.  
“I want to get Deaky some new boots, remember? His current ones are worn to death- they’re basically falling apart.”  
“Right, well, these will do.” He walked over to a pair further down the aisle and picked them up. They resembled the ones John already had.  
“Oh how did I miss them? They’re perfect.”  
“Yeah not too different but still… different,” Roger laughed.  
Brian found the right size and they carried the box to the checkout. He was sure Deaky would appreciate his present (the boy couldn’t get enough of his platform boots) but he was still dubious about Roger’s. But then, Roger always had been outrageous and it made Brian chuckle imagining Deaky’s face when he opened his gift.  
“Right, how about lunch?”  
“Roger do we really have the time? We’ve only got presents for Deaky-”  
“Exactly. We’ve done half the work already, we deserve a break.”  
“From what? The really laborious task of picking the right coloured pants?”  
“Yes! Come on, you must be hungry too,” he whined. Brian stared at him before a smile slowly crept onto his face. It was too easy to give in to that insufferable but adorable boy.  
“Where do you want to go?” he sighed.  
==========  
“What? What’re you staring at?”  
“Not staring at anything, dear, just enjoying the view,” Freddie smirked as he approached the bed. He had put his boxers and shirt back on and John felt too naked next to him.  
“God, I hate you,” John was smiling wildly.  
He was currently splayed out on the bed, positively dishevelled and fucked out. Their little makeout session had turned into more than just a makeout session in a matter of a few minutes.  
“No you don’t.” Freddie crawled onto the bed.  
John huffed dramatically. “Fine.”  
He leaned over to where Fred had settled himself so that John was half on top of him and connected their lips once more. After a moment, Freddie pulled away.  
“You know, the view from here is definitely better,” he held John’s blushing face in his hands. “You really are so beautiful.”  
“My view isn’t so bad either I guess,” John joked, trying to deflect some of his embarrassment. Freddie laughed. Deaky honestly felt as if he could start crying of pure happiness at any moment.  
“But really, you are.” He smiled, pecking Deaky’s lips. “And that arse of yours is simply divine.”  
A hand came down on John’s bare ass and he let out a gasp which turned quickly into a moan.  
“Oh, you like that do you?” Freddie smirked as John tried to hide his face in the pillow.  
“Yes,” came a muffled voice from Deaky, face still buried into the bed.  
“Oh Deaky, for someone so seemingly innocent, you really are a naughty boy in bed. I’ll have to remember that for next time.”  
John’s red face arose from the bed. He was still smiling though.  
“Just please, no more today. My ‘divine arse’ is already very sore,” he giggled.  
“Alright, sweetheart. How about we watch the rest of that movie? I’ll make you some cheese on toast.”  
John nodded eagerly, reaching for his shirt and pants that had been flung to the edge of the bed.  
“Cheese on toast? Yes please.”  
“What’re boyfriends for, eh?”  
Once dressed, Deaky made an attempt to stand up but failed miserably, his legs giving out almost instantly.  
“Christ, you really weren’t joking about that, were you?”  
“No. Doing it like five times in three days does that to you.”  
“Or maybe it’s just my amazing dick,” he wiggled his eyebrows at the boy.  
“How sweet.”  
==========  
“Oh isn’t this the jacket he’s been wanting?” Roger held it up with his free hand.  
It was black with a white floral pattern on it. It was something Fred had been debating over buying for the past few weeks. It was a perfect gift idea.  
“Oh yeah, that’s the one,” Brian paused for a moment. “But what am I going to get him? I really don’t know what do do.”  
“Well, you could always give him this and I’ll find something else.”  
“No, Rog,it’s fine I just-”  
“No, I insist. You always worry about these things and if you have something for him now, you’ll stop worrying. I’ll find him something, even if it’s last minute. I’m not letting you say no.” He gave Brian an encouraging smile.  
“You do tend to still get stuff done even though you’re the worst procrastinator I know,” he chuckled. Roger handed him the jacket. “And what’re they for?”  
Roger was still holding some clothes in his arms. One top was a red turtleneck and the other a black and white striped jumper.  
“They’re for Deaky too. I wanted to get him something else since the pants alone don’t seem like much.”  
“Makes sense. Now you just need something for Fred.”  
“Well, I thought about getting him some art supplies cause he is really good- the world deserves more of his art.”  
“That’s really sweet, Rog.”  
“Don’t go all sappy on me, May,” he laughed. “Let’s get Freddie some gifts.”  
==========  
John was having a lovely time kissing his boyfriend as they half watched, half ignored the TV. That was, until the door slammed open with a bang and a shout from the hallway.  
“Every fucking time, Roger. I-”  
“Oh my god! You guys are- Oh my god!” Roger had walked in first, basically kicking the door down, and was met with the scene before him.  
“Roger calm down, we’re only kissing,” John’s voice came from the sofa.  
“Sure, if you call that ‘only kissing.’ You’re literally all over each other!”  
Brian had walked in by this point and was also staring, a confused expression painted on his face.  
“Well, you’re going to have to get used to it,” Freddie stated, sitting up. This forced John into a sitting position on his lap as he was already lying on top of him.  
“Why would we have to get used to it? You’re just fucking and I’m not planning on watching you two anytime soon.”  
“No, Rog,” Brian put a hand on his shoulder, laughing slightly, “I think Fred’s trying to say that…”  
“...We’re, like, together,” John finished.  
“Oh. Oh, that makes more sense. Uh, congrats I guess,” Roger laughed at himself.  
“Thanks. And you’re okay with it, really?”  
“Yeah, course we are, Fred. You already act like a married couple, I don’t think things are going to change that drastically,” Brian said, eliciting a laugh from them all.  
Of course Brian was okay with it; why wouldn’t he be? It was just that now he would have a constant reminder that he wasn’t dating anyone, let alone the one person he really wanted to.  
Roger was feeling quite the same. Who were Fred and Deaky to date and make him jealous? Jealous that he and Brian weren’t the ones lying together on the sofa. Oh what he wouldn’t give to spend a day doing just that. But those feelings were his and his alone; there was no way he’d ever tell Brian how he felt. Hell, he was having a hard time just trying to come out to his friends.  
“Well, in other news, we have your presents! And you’re not allowed any hints as to what they are,” Roger teased in a sing-song manner as he waved the bags around in the air.  
He took off his jacket and proceeded to flop down on the other sofa. Freddie groaned at the boy, earning a laugh from Brian who was hanging up his coat.  
“Things really aren’t going to change are they? Roger’s still… Roger,” Freddie said, playing with Deaky’s hair.  
“Hey, don’t complain. I bought you presents today,” he smiled, feigning innocence. Freddie rolled his eyes but smiled in his direction.  
“Right, who wants to help me with dinner, hm?”  
“Not me,” Roger stated. Brian decided not to push it.  
“I can’t,” Freddie held his hands up, gesturing to the boy sitting on top of him,” I can’t move.”  
“John, if these two won’t then can you come help me with dinner?” Brian looked to the more sensible one of the three.  
“Okay,” he sighed and moved to stand but appeared to change his mind, pushing himself back onto Freddie’s lap. “Uh, actually, I’m good, Bri.”  
Freddie looked at him, a confused expression on his face. John, suddenly very flustered, shot him a look as if to say ‘you know what’s happening. go along with it.’  
Freddie’s face slowly turned from confused to knowing until a mischievous laugh could be heard. Deaky hid his furiously blushing face in his hands.  
“What’s happening? Bri, I’m scared,” Roger said from opposite them.  
“I don’t think Deaky will be able to do that dear,” Fred taunted, still laughing.  
“And why might that be, Fred?” Brian had his hands on hips which were exposed as his shirt rode up slightly. Roger couldn’t help but study the way Brian’s long fingers rested on his perfect hips. He hoped to god it wasn’t weird that he could get off on literally Brian’s hands alone.  
“Because he can’t-”  
“One more word and I’ll snap you in half and make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”  
“Wait, Deaky, what-” Brian started, a smile creeping onto his face, only to be interrupted by a snort from Roger.  
“You know what, I’ll help you, Bri,” he said between laughs, “since Deaky got fucked too hard.”  
Deaky buried his red face in the crook of Fred’s neck where it remained until the others had left the room. Even when they came back with food, he couldn’t look them in the eye and was sure he wouldn’t be able to for the next week.


	9. December 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lazy day they’re playing games and roger comes out using that stupid fact thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey, not a very long chapter this time but a very important one nonetheless :)

“What’re we doing today then, boys?” Freddie asked as the sofa dipped where he sat. He immediately began devouring his breakfast. It was already noon.  
“I don’t know- it’s Sunday- aren’t we going to do what we usually do?” Roger asked.  
“But there’s nothing good on today. None of the films look even remotely interesting.”  
“We could play a game,” Deaky suggested from beside him.  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know… Monopoly?”  
“I’m not playing monopoly with Rog again,” Brian warned with a head tilt in Roger’s direction. “May I remind you that two vases got broken last time.”  
“That’s fair,” Roger replied with a laugh.  
“How about chess?”  
“Boring, Bri… Oh, snakes and ladders?” Freddie raised an eyebrow..  
“That’s a kids’ game,” Roger said pointedly.  
“Aren’t all board games for kids?” Deaky pointed out.  
“Not all of them.” He crossed his arms in protest. “What about scrabble?”  
“Ah, death scrabble.”  
“Haven’t played that in a while.”  
“Scrabble it is then.”  
==========  
Scrabble, as always, was a triumphant win for Brian. He left the other boys sulking over their losses and pretending that they didn’t really care even though they really, really did. They only had themselves to blame, however, none of them really being interested in the game. Freddie had been perusing a magazine he found half way through and John had been sipping his lemonade every few seconds while playing with the straw as a distraction. And then there was Roger; Roger who was yet again distracted by the impending doom of knowing he’d promised to come out before Christmas and he only had 16 days left.  
They were splayed about the living room, board on the floor in the centre so Roger would have a harder time flipping it if he got really pissed off again. He didn’t have the energy to be mad today.  
“Ugh, I’m bored,” Freddie sighed dramatically as he climbed over John and flopped down onto the sofa.  
“Join the group,” John replied from where he was sat on the floor, propped up by the sofa. He hadn’t moved in the past hour and it was obvious why because of yesterday’s events. Freddie had nearly hit him with his arm as he fell onto his back but made up for it by playing with his hair when Deaky complained.  
“Oh, I know!” Roger said, sitting back on his heels. He didn’t know whether he was trying to distract the others or himself. “Tell us some random facts, you know, like, uh… Oh! When you hit your funny bone, it’s not actually a bone, it’s a nerve!”  
“Very interesting Roger,” John said, voice ridden with sarcasm.  
“I can see your biology degree payed off,” Freddie’s voice teased.  
“Well you tell us something if you think mine’s so boring,” he crossed his arms as if that would insult his friend.  
“I don’t know any weird facts.”  
“I do,” Brian piped up. All heads turned to the boy sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
“Go on…”  
“Okay, uh, did you know that there’s this thing called the astronomical theory of the multiverse?”  
Brian took their blank faces as a ‘no.’  
“Well, because there are, in theory, parallel universes and an infinite number of them, it basically means any scenario you can think of is happening right now in one of these parallel universes. Or a different version of you lives in each of them.”  
“Wow...” Freddie marvelled. “That’s actually quite interesting, Bri.”  
Roger rolled his eyes at Freddie’s remark that wasn’t actually aimed at him.  
“Huh, nerdy,” Deaky commented, taking a sip of his drink that he’d set down on the floor next to him.  
“So…” Roger began, nervously. Was he going to do it? Fuck it, yeah he was. “There’s a parallel universe where I’m straight, huh?”  
Deaky choked on his straw. Freddie looked at him like a proud mother. Brian didn’t say anything. Roger’s heart was beating twice as fast and he had suddenly become very weak in the knees. Nerves had taken over his body.  
Brian would be lying if he said he hadn’t suspected it (Roger would flirt with anything that had two legs) but hearing him say it was something else entirely. He stayed silent some more, until he noticed all eyes on him. He had to say something.  
“Really?” he started, “now? Really, Roger? You’re choosing to use my stupid astrophysics fact as a way to come out? You could’ve done better than that.”  
They all stared at him for a moment before the whole band burst out laughing. For a second, Brian’s mind stopped racing as he let himself embrace the hilarity of the moment. Roger let out a sigh of relief.  
“You’re right, it was a stupid way to do it but I just wanted you guys to know,” Roger stated when they’d calmed down. He already felt warmer inside, being surrounded by the love and laughter of his friends. He wanted to scream out of pure happiness.  
“Oh like we didn’t know already,” Freddie said. He looked around at the other’s blank faces.  
“Wait I thought only Deaky knew.” Roger looked confused.  
“Please, he can’t keep a secret from me to save his life.”  
“Fred’s right,” Deaky laughed, reaching for his drink again. “I tell him basically everything.”  
“How come I didn’t know?” Brian asked quietly. Suddenly the whole room fell silent. Again, Roger’s heart was thumping in his chest. Brian tried desperately to make eye contact with someone in hopes of getting an answer. Nobody dared look at him.  
“Oh, uh, Rog, I’ll leave this one to you, dear,” Freddie said, forcing a limping John into the kitchen by his arm.  
Roger felt so guilty looking at Brian who had now slumped down on the sofa.  
“Listen, Bri-” He shuffled to sit next to him, trying to be as gentle as possible.  
“Look I’m not necessarily mad at you, just- why am I the last one to know?” His eyes drooped at the corners.  
“Because,” Roger tentatively put a hand on top of Brian’s, making sure he had permission. “I know we’re all friends and I’m not supposed to have favourites or whatever… but I’ve known you the longest and there’s no doubt that I’m closer with you-”  
“Then why did you tell John and not me?”  
“Because I didn’t know what your reaction would be. Deep down, I knew you wouldn’t care but, of everyone in the entire world, Brian, you’re the one whose opinion matters most to me. I couldn’t live with myself if you didn’t want to be my friend anymore... I guess... I was just scared of losing you.”  
He wasn’t lying; he was telling the complete truth… just leaving out the part about his massive crush on the boy. Brian’s face softened at this heartfelt claim.  
“Oh my god, I could never hate you, Rog. I’ll always be here for you. Sorry if I jumped to conclusions.” He smiled apologetically. “Hug?”  
Roger leaned closer and embraced the older man, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. He finally felt a weight being lifted off him and it was exhilarating.  
“I love your hugs.” It had just slipped out but Brian didn’t mind, especially feeling Roger’s face heat up after what he’d said.  
They stayed in their embrace for what felt like years but, somehow, Brian still pulled away too soon. He was smiling cockily and Roger was certainly confused.  
“What? What’s funny?”  
“Nothing… Just can’t believe how fitting ‘Queen’ is for a bunch of gay guys.” And with that, he picked up a newspaper and disappeared behind it.  
Roger’s mind was still processing everything that Brian had said and, before he knew it, he was scrambling up and pulling the paper down to reveal his giggling face.  
“Brian Harold May! I can’t believe you! I just- Did you just...”  
“Maybe,” he said, a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms. Roger was speechless for a few more moments before-  
“You- You stole my moment!”  
Brian lost all control then, laughing until his sides hurt and eventually Roger was doing the same beside him. It was definitely a weird scene for the other boys to walk in on, especially considering how they’d left them.  
“What’s going on?” Freddie’s voice came from the doorway.  
“Brian- he- he just-” Roger tried, between laughs.  
“Brian?” Freddie tried.  
Brian’s words were as incomprehensible as Roger’s, if not more.  
“Let’s just say- I’m not the only one who-” Roger burst into more giggles.  
“Brian came out too?” Freddie’s eyes were wide. Deaky was grinning from ear to ear.  
“I thought I might as well,” Brian said after calming down.  
“Oh my god, you darlings finally did it! I’m so happy for you!” Freddie shouted, pulling them both up into a dramatic embrace. After a second, he half pulled away.  
“Deaky, you too, love,” he beckoned over John who was watching the scene with a fond smile.  
He limped over, earning a soft laugh from the others as they made room for him in the hug. This was definitely a moment they’d remember.  
==========  
“Remind me again why you blessed us with pizza,” Roger inquired.  
“It was only fitting that we celebrate.” Freddie said, grabbing another slice from the box.  
“Celebrate? What are we celebrating?” Roger’s voice came from where he was lounged on the sofa, practically lying on top of Brian.  
“Well what do you think? Why, you and Brian’s coming out and me and John getting together at last. Plus I don’t think we ever need a reason to have a party.”  
“And by party you mean getting pizza from the place down the road and watching another crappy movie?” Deaky said, resting his head on Freddie’s shoulder.  
“I do. I know it’s not very Freddie-esque but I just want a nice night in tonight.”  
“Who are you and what have you done with Freddie Mercury?” Brian joked.  
“Well I’m all for it,” Roger smiled. “I’m just really happy I have pizza.”  
“To being gay,” Freddie raised his half-eaten pizza slice in the air earning a laugh from Brian.  
“To being gay,” the others chorused, chuckling and pretending to cheers their own food.


	10. December 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger’s unconscious for half of this and that’s it that’s the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsies. i hope you'll forgive my hiatus because schoolwork is a bitch, illness is a bitch too and i have a new chapter out :) i should really start writing whole stories before i post them shouldn't i?

Waking up once every hour in the night meant everything was a bit too loud and a bit too bright for Roger’s tired mind. Waking up was so much worse if you considered he had bolted upright, shaking. Nightmares were the the devil’s work.  
It wasn’t a horrifying monster or an eerie building he had dreamt of, oh no, it was even more unnerving; his parents. He’d been trying to tell them- desperately trying to tell them- that he was gay, only for it to go wrong in every which way it could. He would awake in a sweat, only to fall back asleep and dream the same horrible dream all over again. And no matter how hard he tried, he was always met with disaster.  
‘You’re no son of ours,’ his dream-distorted parents would spit. ‘Why couldn’t you be like your sister?’ ‘Got nothing to say for yourself, Roger?’ - that time he actually couldn’t say anything back and it was nothing less than torture.  
But it was 7:30 now and, no matter how tired, Roger concluded he was not returning to that hellhole of a nightmare today. He clambered out of bed, still shaken up, and shuffled out of his bedroom. At once, he was met with the sound of voices in the kitchen. They seemed to be arguing but it was sweet, comforting music to Roger’s ears to hear the people he loved.  
“I was only saying- oh, good morning Roger- I was only saying that you should try eating something else, darling.”  
“Not gonna happen, Fred,” Deaky replied, smacking a kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek and sauntering off, plate of toast in hand.  
“That boy will be the death of me,” Freddie followed him out of the door.  
“Morning, Rog,” Brian laughed. It took a minute for Roger to realise he was being spoken to.  
“Oh, g’morning, Bri.”  
“They’re having another cheese on toast debate, you know them. They’ll be back to cuddling each other soon.”  
Roger yawned as he pottered towards the kitchen counter, nodding at whatever Brian was saying. His heart was still pounding in his chest, booming in his ears. What if it was all true? What if it meant something? He grabbed onto the countertop to steady himself before he completely broke down.  
“You look like hell, Roggie,” Brian approached the smaller boy and ran his fingers through the blonde locks, smoothing his hair down as best he could.  
Roger leaned into the touch and soon he felt himself feeling too much and suddenly wrapping his arms around a confused Brian with a sob.  
“You okay?”  
“No,” he sighed into the taller boy’s jumper. It smelt like Brian and it seemed to bring him back into reality for a moment.  
“Hey, come on,” Brian squeezed him in his arms. “You wanna talk about it?”  
“I don’t know. I- I had a nightmare. I kept waking up and falling asleep and every time I had this dream I was coming out to my parents but every time they always reacted badly or something would go wrong and I just…” Brian listened intently to every word.” What if it was a sign, you know?”  
“A sign? What do you mean?” Brian pulled away from their embrace to look into Roger’s bloodshot, yet still beautiful eyes.  
“A sign that they will react badly. What if it means something?”  
“Come on, Rog, you know that’s not true-”  
“Yes but I’m still afraid they will.”  
“They love you don’t they?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So there you have it. They’re not going to stop loving you for that, are they?”  
“Some people do.”  
Brian sighed, closing his eyes for a split second. His parents accepted him when he told them many years ago but he knew others weren’t as kind. Honestly, he didn’t know how they would react, no one did until Roger told them, but he had to reassure him.  
“They won’t, I’m sure of it,” he offered a smile which Roger slowly returned.  
“Will you two lovebirds stop moping about and get in here already?” Freddie’s voice came from the door. Roger’s heart rate increased again. He and Brian didn’t really look like that, did they?  
Roger pulled back out of the hug, maybe a bit too fast because he his head on the cabinet behind him, earning a giggle from Brian.  
“You’re a little clumsy today.”  
“I’m tired,” Roger retaliated, rubbing the back of his head as he winced in pain,” I’m not thinking straight.”  
“Didn’t think you were ever thinking straight, dear,” Freddie winked before disappearing again.  
“I mean… He’s not wrong,” Brian continued giggling. Roger rolled his eyes and smiled, allowing himself to be dragged into the living room.  
“Where are we off to today?” Brian asked, shifting on the sofa so Roger could sit next to him.  
“I don’t know. We could go back to the studio I guess?” Deaky suggested. He was cross-legged on the sofa with a mug of tea in his hands.  
“I think we should give it a rest for now and pick back up after new year. We don’t want what happened last time happening again.”  
“Fred?”  
There was a pause until: “I guess so.”  
Freddie didn’t like to take time off work. He was always working on his songs endlessly until someone had to pull him away to get him to stop. But he’d do whatever for his cutely tired boyfriend.  
“We should all just rest until Christmas I reckon. I know Rog here could do with a rest,” Brian looked over at him. His hair was still as ruffled, no matter how much Brian tried to fix it.  
“Huh?” His droopy eyelids widened.  
“See.”  
“Huh?” He said more forcibly.  
“You’re tired, darling, we can tell.”  
“You wanna go back to sleep, Rog?” Deaky asked.  
“No.” It cut through the air like a knife. Deaky sat back against the cushions. “Sorry.”  
“He had a bad dream-well bad dreams- and he’s still a bit shaken up,” Brian answered for him, stressing the ‘s’ in dreams. He felt so bad for Roger; he seemed so tense about it.  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“Are you alright, dear?” Freddie reached over and placed a hand on his knee. Roger nodded.  
“I think so.”  
“We don’t have to do anything today if you don’t want to,” he suggested.  
“If that’s alright, I don’t really feel like doing anything.”  
“That’s fine with us.”  
==========  
At around midday, they were all gathered together on the sofas, Roger looking even more tired than humanly possible. His eyelids were begging to flutter shut and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was pulled back into the awful dream world. It had been quiet for a few minutes now as they watched a movie on low volume. No one was very interested in it.  
“Roger,” Freddie stated loudly, causing the younger boy, who was just drifting off, to jolt upwards.  
“What?” He rubbed his eyes and leaned back into Brian.  
“You’re falling asleep.”  
“So? Let him. He’s obviously tired,” Deaky said.  
“No no, it’s fine, I don’t want to go to sleep.”  
There were a few more minutes of silence and watching the boring movie before it happened again.  
“Roger.”  
“What? I’m not even falling asleep,” he lied, having clearly just jolted awake again.  
“Sure you weren’t.”  
“Maybe if we talk about something I won’t fall asleep.” You could tell how tired he was from his voice.  
“What do you want to talk about?” Brian asked. Roger stared blankly back at him, trying his best to think.  
“How did you know you were gay?” It had come from Freddie.  
Roger made a confused face in his direction, as did everyone else.  
“What? It’s something to talk about. Don’t attack me,” he smiled.  
“Okay… uh…” Roger still looked confused. “I guess.. It was in college…”  
“That’s it?” Deaky asked.  
“Oh so now you want to know?” Freddie mocked him. John rolled his eyes.  
Brian was actually interested though. He hadn’t thought this conversation would ever come up, nor that it would make him all the more infatuated with his bandmate, but now that it had, he was certainly very interested.  
“I don’t think there’s much to say. I hooked up with some girls and then I hooked up with some guys. And then I concluded: guys are much better lays… even though literally everyone else in the world seems to disagree,” he chuckled.  
“The rest of the world can get fucked,” Freddie laughed, causing Roger (and John) to develop into proper laughter.  
The image of Roger having sex with another guy had somehow never crossed Brian’s mind and it came as a shock for some reason. It was bloody hot, Brian thought, considering the image of Roger naked or having sex alone was hot.  
“I’ve never been in a serious relationship with a boy though- or anyone for that matter- but at least I know what I want.”  
John and Freddie shared an unnoticed look as if to say ‘Brian.’ It was an unnoticed look because Roger was too busy staring at Brian and Brian was too busy staring through Roger.  
“What about you Brian?”  
“This isn’t circle time, Fred,” Deaky laughed.  
“No, no it’s fine,” he replied, thankful for a distraction from wherever his mind was trailing off to. “I guess it was the same for me. End of high school, start of college was a weird experimental time but I kinda always knew- even when I was younger.”  
“Fred?”  
“What?”  
“You think you’re gonna get away with not telling?” Roger started.  
“There’s nothing to tell, darling. I’ve known since I was born,” he chuckled.  
“He came out of the womb with glitter in his hair,” Deaky added, earning a laugh from them all.  
“Well, no, actually, I wasn’t. I think for a time I thought I was bi-”  
“-Same here-” Roger added in.  
“-But I was just kidding myself and so, here I am,” he made an extravagant gesture at himself.  
“Deaks?” Roger inquired.  
“I mean… I’m just into dudes. Always have been.” This was accompanied by a helpless shrug which had the four of them in fits of giggles.  
==========  
Three hours later, Brian woke up to a bang from the hallway, but otherwise a silent apartment. He must’ve fallen asleep watching that horribly boring old film which had finished by now meaning another one was playing. Freddie and John had disappeared and he figured it was one of them making the noise. His suspicions were confirmed when a loud grunt and an ‘ow’ from John echoed into the living room. It sounded like he’d fallen on the floor.  
He was immediately made aware of the cute boy curled into his side when Roger repositioned his head on Brian’s chest. Brian sucked in a breath in hopes that he wouldn’t wake up the blonde. He deserved some rest after the night he’d had and, if Brian was being honest, Roger looked so peaceful with his messy hair spread across Brian’s own jumper that he could stare at the sight forever. He hoped Roger was having pleasant dreams.  
There was a pen and a crossword from a newspaper on his lap which he’d half-filled in. He couldn’t physically move without waking Roger so he settled for using the time finishing it.  
Soon, he felt his free hand gravitating towards the younger boy’s hair and he let himself absentmindedly stroke his fingers through it. He was the most at peace he thought he’d ever been in that moment. He wished this could be a regular occurance: waking up with his pretty boyfriend leaning into him on a lazy Monday afternoon. But that would just remain a fantasy.  
His thoughts were quickly interrupted by another noise from the down the hall. It was a quiet banging noise and another grunt. He wanted to go investigate but he was tethered to the sofa by the angelic boy at his side.  
The noises soon became a regular occurance. Brian sat, confused for a while, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. His crossword lay abandoned in his lap and his fingers were still carding through Roger’s blonde locks. Suddenly, the noises became higher pitched and something in Brian’s mind clicked; Freddie and John really had the audacity to have sex right now.  
His hand paused in Roger’s hair and the boy snuggled closer into him as if urging Brian to continue. He did. But he was still disgusted by whatever was going on in the other room.  
==========  
An hour (a whole hour!) later, the apartment had fallen silent again. Brian was eternally thankful but he’d still had to listen to the whole vulgar ordeal, no matter how much he distracted himself with staring at Roger.  
Eventually, the pair stumbled into the living room with knowing grins on their faces. Brian just stared at them with annoyance and disgust.  
“I thought you were asleep!” John squeaked when he noticed Brian was awake, his smile immediately dropping.  
“I was… until you two started doing whatever the hell that was!” he whisper shouted so as not to wake Roger.  
Deaky tried to hide behind Freddie like a toddler would in the face of danger. It was rather funny how embarrassed he was… but then, Brian had just listened to him beg Freddie to fuck him.  
“Well what about what’s going on here?” Freddie gestured toward the scene in front of him with a smirk.  
“What? Roger fell asleep… that’s all. Don’t change the subject.”  
“If it’s nothing, then why are you playing with his hair?”  
“Shit, forgot about that,” Brian pulled his hand away, only for Roger to groan in his sleep and press himself into Brian again. “But every time I take my hand away, he does this.”  
Brian reluctantly went back to stroking his soft hair.  
“Aww. You do like it,” Deaky said more sincerely than Freddie but it still felt mocking.  
“Shush, he might hear you,” Brian panicked for a second.  
“Oh please, he’s out like a light- probably won’t wake up till tomorrow afternoon.”  
“You do like it, you’re getting embarrassed,” Deaky cooed.  
“I just listened to you beg for Fred to fuck you. You’re the one who should be embarrassed,” Brian raised an eyebrow and took his turn to smirk.  
Freddie chuckled at this. John hit his boyfriend’s arm, his face flushing red.  
“I didn’t know you could hear us,” he said quietly, shuffling back behind Freddie.  
“Don’t make fun of him, he likes it,” Freddie said, making John hide his face in his boyfriend's neck and re-evaluate his entire life. “And we won’t make fun of you for liking this- or, uh ‘not’ liking this like you claim.”  
“What if I do like it?” Brian asked.  
“Ah so you admit it! Wait, that’s actually really cute,” Deaky emerged again.  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Or what?” he challenged.  
“Or one more person will find out about your bedroom habits,” Brian looked down at a sleeping Roger. Deaky looked stunned.  
“You can’t tell him or well tell him about your crush on him.” He looked so proud of himself.  
“Blackmail, John? How lovely,” Freddie kissed his cheek and sat down.  
“Okay fine, fine. Just don’t tell him,” Brian sighed, leaning back to stare down at Roger again. He couldn’t help a smile creep back onto his face.  
As John sat down, the pair shared another look of ‘if only he knew.’  
==========  
“Roger wake up,” Brian’s voice said.  
“We have food,” Freddie’s voice quietly added.  
Roger’s ears were bombarded with voices. Everything felt a bit off, like how it always did when you woke up from a long nap.  
“What- huh- I- What year is it?”  
“Still 1972,” Brian laughed as he helped Roger to sit up properly.  
“Oh good,” he laughed slightly. “I feel like I’ve been in a coma for- Oh, I fell asleep on you. I’m sorry.”  
“No no, I didn’t mind- promise.”  
John laughed from across the room.  
“Oh okay. Did I miss anything?”  
“Nothing important," Brian lied. "You didn't have anymore nightmares did you?"  
"No," Roger smiled. "I actually slept really well."  
Brian couldn't help but think it had something to do with him being there for Roger this time. He wanted Roger to fall asleep in his arms every night.


	11. December 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go for a walk to calm roger’s nerves and etc. its a bit gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so my uploads are more frequent now! yay!!  
> basically this is a relatively short one and honestly not my best writing *oof* but !!! i kinda love it. the next chapter will, uhhh, definitely make up for this one *wink* *wonk* ;))))))))))))

“Oh, feeling better today?” John asked as he rounded the doorway to Roger awake already.  
“Yeah, I’ve been awake since like six.”  
“Must’ve been that decade long nap yesterday,” he joked, sitting down opposite the blonde. “No more nightmares?”  
“Nope,” he smiled.  
“Care to share what they were? They made you pretty tense yesterday” he asked. “Sometimes talking about them can make them go away,” he added when Roger gave him a skeptical look.  
“I was… I was coming out to my parents but it kept going wrong- horribly horribly wrong- and I thought it might be a sign that they wouldn’t take it well.”  
“Oh, Roger, I’m sure they-”  
“No it’s fine, I already got the talk from Bri,” he smiled. Deaky laughed.  
“Of course you told Brian,” he smirked. Roger rolled his eyes.  
“He was the first one there when I woke up, alright?”  
“Excuses excuses. You say that like you wouldn’t tell him everything anyway.”  
“I can’t help it, Deaks. I just want to be around him all the time and-”  
“Jesus, how long is it going to take for you to man up and tell him?”  
“I can’t tell him! Like I said, it would ruin everything. There’s no way Bri would reciprocate those feelings,” he said with a little sigh.  
“And, like I said, I’m not sure it would go that badly, Roger.”  
“Oh sure it won’t. I’ll just march on up to Brian and tell him that-”  
“Why are you talking about me?”  
“We’re not talking about you,” Roger panicked, his eyes darting to the head of black curls.  
“You sure about that, Rog? Sounds like something someone who was talking about me would say,” Brian laughed, settling himself next to Roger. It was unspoken that Brian and Roger would sit together now. Brian would say it was because of Fred and Deaky’s relationship but it was really just because he wanted to sit next to the pretty drummer.  
“Roger was just telling me about his dreams and how he told you about it,” Deaky winked at him and Roger sighed with relief when Brian went along with it. He changed the subject. “Do you plan on telling your parents soon?”  
“I hadn’t actually thought about it before I came out to you guys. Maybe I will.”  
“When?” Brian asked.  
“Tomorrow,” Roger shrugged as if to say he didn’t really care. He did.  
“Tomorrow?” John asked exasperatedly. “That’s… uh… very soon.”  
“Yeah well… Get it over with, I guess, and then I can go back to a normal life without worrying about it,” his smile returned. “How are you this morning, Bri?” he asked in a stupid posh voice.  
“Not too bad myself,” he replied in the same tone. “I seem to be more tired than you for once-”  
“John!” Freddie slid into the room in his fluffy socks, colliding with the sofa and falling on the floor.  
“What?” Deaky laughed uncontrollably as he scrambled back to his feet.  
“Nothing. Good morning sweetheart,” he kissed him on the head from behind the sofa.  
“I hate to say it, Roger, but he’s out-done you again.”  
Roger groaned and sighed a laugh.  
==========  
“Wha- Roger!”  
“I’m bored,” Roger complained, throwing his head back and letting out a sigh.  
“That supposed to justify throwing polos at me?” Deaky sighed, picking off the ones that had landed on his jumper.  
Brian looked over from where he was reading the newspaper. Roger could make out one of the headlines as something about a moon landing. Knowing Brian, he was probably just reading it for that article alone.  
“We’ve been sat in this flat for two days with nothing to do, no wonder you’re bored.”  
“Well what can we do then?”  
“Um, do you want to go for a walk?”  
Roger looked at him for a moment and raised an eyebrow. When had they ever just gone on a walk in London? But then, he was bored and agitated beyond belief and a walk might just clear his head.  
“Sure, I just want to get out of the house.”  
“Fred, Deaky- you want to come?”  
“Think we’re good here, Bri,” John replied from where he was still basically on top of Freddie.  
Roger was already waiting by the door with his coat and shoes on by the time Brian had even shuffled to his room to get his coat. He opened the door and silently led the two outside with a call of ‘see you’ from Brian.  
Once outside the building, Roger made sure Brian was with him before walking off and expecting his friend to follow. They walked in silence. Roger seemed slightly tense and Brian didn’t want to push it so decided not to say anything. Roger only stopped when he got to the park a few streets away from the flat, sitting on a bench by a tree. His eyes travelled up to look at Brian.  
“Were you not going to ask why I’m not talking to you?”  
Brian moved to sit next to him, noticing Roger’s eyes following his every move.  
“No,” Brian shrugged.  
“Oh. Right,” the smaller boy nodded sadly.  
“I just figured you were in a bit of a mood and didn't want to talk about it.”  
Roger’s head shot up to look at Brian and he laughed slightly, relieved that it wasn’t going to be awkward.  
“Well… You’d be right; I am in a bit of a mood. But I hoped you’d ask so I could talk about it. I mean, you always care about me and, though I love them, I’m really glad that Fred and Deaks didn’t come so I could talk with just you.”  
Brian was sure his heart might explode because he could feel it beating fast. Very fast. He smiled.  
“Of course I care about you,” he nudged Roger’s knee, earning a small laugh from the younger boy. “I just assumed you didn’t want to. You’ve got to admit, you’re bitchy at the best of times.”  
“True,” he laughed again, before adding, “So..?”  
“So..? Oh right- What’s wrong?” Brian chuckled before pulling a straight face. “No, sorry, being serious. Go.”  
“Okay, well, you know how I told Deaky that I’d tell my parents tomorrow? I’m panicking about it.”  
“You don’t have to tell them tomorrow, you know that right?”  
Roger sighed, looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. But before he realised it, they were in Brian’s hands. His eyes widened as he looked back up to meet the brunette’s gaze.  
“Sorry. Instinct.” He tried to pull his hands away but Roger kept a firm grip. He felt himself never wanting to let go.  
“I don’t mind,” he offered a small smile which Brian returned. “And I know I don’t have to tell them tomorrow... but I want to. I want to get it over with, as stupid as that sounds. I mean, deep down, I know they won’t care...”  
“That doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be scared. I was scared. Everyone who’s had to do it was scared. But you shouldn’t be... because at least you know who you are and you’re proud of it and all three of us support you so much, Roger-”  
He wasn’t even finished before Roger practically dove at Brian for a hug.  
“Thanks, Bri.” It was muffled and unintelligible against Brian’s coat but it made comforting Roger all the more worthwhile. Brian wondered if Roger could hear how fast and loud his heart was beating in his chest. Eventually he pulled away from the embrace, smiling again.  
“I think I just needed some reassurance. I knew I could talk to you.”  
That was it. Brian felt himself melting on the inside.  
“Don’t let this get you down. You’re the fucking moon and stars Rog and you’re going to laugh at me for saying this but I’m seriously so glad you’re in my life.”  
But Roger didn’t laugh. He just nodded along because it was all he felt he could do in the moment and just about managed a ‘me too.’  
“You boys are so lovely.” The old woman’s voice shattered their moment like a bullet. “Could you tell me how to get to the supermarket?”  
Brian and Roger immediately jumped apart, Roger’s now free hands running through his hair.  
“Oh we’re not-”  
“No-”  
“Yeah we’re just-”  
“Supermarket did you say?” the ever-helpful Brian finally managed. “Uh, there’s a Sainsbury’s down there,” he pointed down the path. “Just follow the road from out of the park, it’s not far.”  
“Oh thank you dear. And there’s no need to be ashamed, I’m not judging. I wish more people knew love like yours these days.”  
And with that, the two watched as she pottered off down the path, trolley rattling behind her.  
Roger was silent a few more moments before he threw his head back and made a noise that was half a laugh, half a sigh. “What just happened?”  
“I don’t know,” Brian snorted. “I think we’re legally a couple now.”  
The pair ended up walking home laughing together. Though both wanted nothing more than what Brian said to be true.  
==========  
“You seem to be in a better mood than when you left us,” Freddie was quick to notice as soon as they set foot in the flat.  
“Breath of fresh air does wonders for Roger Taylor apparently,” Deaky laughed.  
“Yeah sure,” Brian laughed, voice ridden with sarcasm. “I’m going to make some tea, anyone want some?”  
He was met with a chorus of ‘yes’ and set off to the kitchen.  
“So tell us everything, dear,” Freddie demanded immediately.  
“What’s there to tell?”  
“Oh Rog, we know when you’ve had one of your ‘I love Brian so much moments’ and now isn’t any exception.”  
Roger laughed to deflect from his face turning red.  
“So tell us,” Deaky joined in.  
“Fine, fine. So we went to the park…”  
Soon Roger found himself explaining everything to his friends while Brian wasn’t there. Little did he know, they’d corner Brian and ask him later, still agreeing not to push them together but just watch as it ‘eventually happened’ (Freddie’s words.)  
“Rog, you want to call your parents? Let them know you’ll be going up tomorrow?” Brian interrupted their conversation a few moments later, now carrying an old tray with four mugs on.  
“Yeah, I’ll do that now.” He stood and walked out to the hall where the landline was.  
The boys could only hear parts of his muffled conversation and took turns guessing who he was talking to.  
“You’ve got something to tell me too?... It’s quite big news I suppose… Make sure Clare’s there… See you mum, love you…”  
“Oh it’s Winnie! I win!”  
“You can’t win, Fred, it’s not a game!”  
“Oh sure, darling,” he said, pressing a kiss to John’s forehead.  
Roger appeared in the doorway.  
“Well, I did it… Well I mean- I haven’t done the hard part yet but-”  
“Roger,” Brian looked at him and spoke calmly, “remember, don’t freak out okay? You got this.”  
Roger smiled and visibly relaxed at his words. He crept over to the sofa and retrieved his cup of tea.  
“Thanks again, Bri,” he said quietly to the older boy as he settled down for the evening to come.


	12. December 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day that rog sees his parents and then he doesn’t feel like going out so fred and deaky go out for the night and he and bri watch a film. rog has a nightmare and they, uh, discover something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe heres the next chapter lovies  
> don't worry it gets better at the end...

“I’ll be back late remember!”  
“We know.”  
“Have a safe drive, dear.”  
“Okay, well- hold on, where’s my keys?”  
“In your other hand-”  
“Oh right-”  
“Calm down, everything will be fine, just focus on getting there first,” Brian laughed, once again the voice of reason.  
“Okay, right, then see you tonight, bye!”  
The door shut behind him. Brian instantly felt his stomach sink. He didn’t know how Roger’s parents would react and, though he wouldn’t show it in front of him, he was almost as anxious as the blonde.  
“Maybe if he gets back early we can all go to Sarah’s together!”  
Freddie was probably talking about a party, though Brian didn’t really care to think about it.  
“Yeah, sure,” he suddenly didn’t feel like talking. He didn’t think he’d feel at peace until Roger came back with a smile on his face and told them how proud of him Clare was.  
==========  
Faint music was still drifting down the hall from Freddie’s room but the sound of the flat’s door closing was suddenly the only sound that mattered; Roger was home. Brian was suddenly too scared to move.  
The music was once again the only noise in the flat until Roger’s footsteps could be heard as he appeared in the living room doorway. He wasn’t crying.  
But his face seemed to have lost all emotion. The instinct to move suddenly kicked in and Brian was flying over to the boy and pulling off his jacket which he hadn’t even bothered to take off yet; then his shoes as Roger stood motionless above him. When he stood, he was able to finally look into Roger’s eyes which were bloodshot and cried-out.  
“Roger?” It seemed the only word he was capable of saying. The blonde just stared back at him.  
“Roger! You’re back!”  
“How did it go-”  
The two fell silent as Roger turned to face them. He still didn’t speak.  
“Oh- Oh my god, Rog, are you-”  
“Just… Save it. I don’t want to hear it.” His voice was hoarse and barely-audible.  
“We were going to go out but we’ll stay if you don’t want us to go...”  
“No, it’s fine. Go. Like I said, I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Roger, we’re staying-”  
“No. Please just leave… Sorry,” he added when they were taken aback at his abruptness.  
Freddie nodded, understanding and, without another word, slipped his hand into John’s and pulled him out of the door.  
Roger silently shuffled past Brian and collapsed on the sofa, staring at the TV screen. But Brian doubted he was actually processing anything it was showing. He didn’t know what to do so he found himself drifting over to the boy and sitting next to him, as silent as Roger had been.  
As soon as Brian had settled next to him, the smaller boy leant into his body, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder once his curly hair had been moved out of the way.  
It was weird seeing him so quiet and not bouncing off the walls like he usually was. It only made the atmosphere around them ever the more sad.  
“Roger?” He began softly. He could feel the blonde nodding into his shoulder and he shifted to face him so Roger was essentially curled up by his side.  
“Do you actually not want to talk about it?” Silence followed his question for a few more moments until...  
“My dad-” he took a deep breath, “My dad- He was talking about that John Hospers guy- you know the gay guy who ran for president- and he said how he was glad no one voted for him… because he was gay. And so I defended him- John Hospers, not my dad-” he laughed quietly,” And I ended up telling them right then and there. He- he got so angry and kept calling me a- a fag and my mom tried to tell me that I was just confused and it all went so wrong- just like- just like in my dreams…” his eyes had started tearing up again.  
“Oh Roger, I-”  
“No, let me finish… He told me that I wasn’t ‘a part of the family anymore’ and I told him ‘good, I don’t want to be’ but I still felt horrible that Clare had to witness it all and I still love her, it’s just my parents- they- they hate me now. I’m not their son anymore... And I vaguely remember telling my dad to suck a dick,” he added, laughing shakily. The humour was an obvious coping mechanism and Brian only pulled him closer to calm him down.  
“What do you want to do?” Brian said quietly after some time for Roger to stop crying. “Do you want to go to sleep, you must be tired.”  
“I want to stay here with you… Please, Bri.”  
“Well, can I put us on something to watch?”  
Roger nodded. Brian flicked through the channels only to find more boring movies. He suspected Roger wanted a distraction, not background noise for his living nightmares. Roger adamantly agreed on watching a horror film that was playing even when Brian reminded him what happened last time they watched a scary movie. Still, he did whatever Roger wanted; he only wanted the boy to be happy again.  
After the movie had finished, it was quite clear that Roger not being tired wasn’t a blatant lie as Brian had suspected. He looked a state though; he hadn’t changed his clothes, his hair was a mess, his eyes were red and he had dried tear stains on his cheeks. Even if he was tired, his eyes were wide awake and his mind was racing with all that had happened in the past 24 hours.  
“Rog, you look like you need a rest. How about we go to bed? It’s really late.”  
All he got back was a slight nod before Roger dragged his feet to his room.  
==========  
Brian was half asleep by twelve, the newspaper just slipping out of his hands when he heard footsteps padding down the corridor. He waved it off as his tired mind playing tricks on him until a knock came at the door.  
“Hello?” the unmistakable voice of Roger Taylor sniffled. Brian bolted upright.  
“Come in.”  
Roger opened the door with shaky hands and quickly shut it behind him, leaning back on it. He was obviously crying. Brian quickly lent into his protective instincts.  
“Oh, god… Rog, what’s wrong?”  
“I had another nightmare and I couldn’t sleep and my room looked scary in the dark and then the hallway was dark cause Freddie and Deaky aren’t back yet and I was afraid you might be asleep and I couldn’t-”  
“Hey hey hey, come here,” he pulled a crying Roger onto his lap and held him in a tight hug, “You’re fine, you’re fine. Shh.”  
“I’m so sorry, I’m being such a baby,” he laughed shakily, wiping away his tears. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. It’s so stupid.”  
“It’s not stupid, Rog. You have every right to be upset about what happened. Plus, sometimes it’s good to just cry it out.” Brian stroked Roger’s tangled hair.  
“Do-” he hesitated. “Do you think I could sleep in here tonight? I think watching that movie was a mistake too.”  
“Of course.” Brian was quick to say it so he could be there for his friend but he hadn’t considered the problems that came with two people trying to fit in one bed, let alone when you have a crush on the other person.  
“Sorry for disturbing you-”  
“Don’t be silly, I’d want to stay up with you,” he said placing his newspaper on the bedside table.  
“Really? The article again?”  
It was the one from yesterday about the moon landing. Roger had caught Brian reading it at least three times since he bought it from the corner store.  
“It’s interesting.”  
Brian shifted so they were lying next to each other in his bed. It was impractically small so their shoulders were touching. They didn’t speak for a few moments and Brian worried that it was going to be awkward until-  
“Just talk about something and I’ll fall asleep,” Roger said.  
Brian craned his neck and looked over at Roger beneath him. He was looking particularly angelic in that moment.  
“Are you saying I’m boring?”  
“No I’m saying you’re comforting.”  
“Oh.”  
Brian leaned back and appeared to think for a while, before sighing and saying plainly: “There’s a parallel universe where we didn’t watch that stupid movie, you know.”  
Roger laughed slightly.  
“I don’t wanna be in that universe cause that would mean I wouldn’t be here with you now.”  
Brian was thrown off by Roger’s comment. It warmed his heart so much.  
“Huh, you’re right,” he said eventually. “I’m glad we’re in this universe.”  
Roger was silent for a moment before he shifted slightly and looked away from Brian.  
“I just had an odd thought…” Brian said, contemplating something.  
“Bet it’s not as odd as what I’m thinking,” Roger said, laughing slightly, still not looking at him. Brian detected a hint of nervousness in his voice, as if he wasn’t quite sure he should’ve said that.  
“What is it?”  
“You sure?” He started absentmindedly playing with the duvet cover. “You’d think it was pretty weird. Nevermind-”  
Brian turned on his side, put his hand softly under Roger’s chin and turned his head so that their eyes met.  
“Try me,” he laughed.  
Roger’s breath hitched and, completely entranced in the moment, he spoke without thinking.  
“There’s a parallel universe where I’m kissing you right now.”  
They stared at each other in silence, Roger’s eyes growing wider and more filled with regret by the second. He quickly turned back to the duvet, as if it would help him get out of the situation somehow. Brian was still silent; he couldn’t quite believe what he was about to say. It could fuck up everything- but then, Roger had started it. Fuck it.  
“Well… That could be this universe if you want,” he said with a subtle smirk.  
Roger’s eyes grew wider still as he turned back to meet Brian’s gaze.  
“What?” It came out as more of a whimper than how Roger had intended.  
Roger wasn’t all too sure what was happening. His mind was a blur. Brian’s slender fingers reached up and tucked a piece of his blonde hair behind his ear. They then moved down to his jaw again and Roger melted into his touch. Slowly and softly, Brian pulled the two closer. Roger practically felt his heart stop as their lips met. He had been dreaming of this moment for years and now it was happening. It was really happening. And it was nothing like he’d ever imagined it to be. It was everything and so much more.  
Their lips parted as Brian leaned back. Roger was absolutely in awe, pupils blown wide and heart beating faster than before.  
“Was that, you know, roughly what you were thinking of?” Brian ran a hand through his hair.  
“Uh huh,” Roger choked out, still flabbergasted by what had just happened.  
“You wanna… maybe... do it again?”  
“Yes,” the word fell off his tongue in a hurry as Roger shifted close with a smile and rejoined his lips with Brian’s. Roger moved his hands up and tangled them in Brian’s soft hair.  
“Please tell me I’m not still dreaming,” he mumbled against Brian’s lips.  
“You’re not,” he smiled into their kiss.  
They stayed like that, lazily making out until Roger fell asleep intertwined in Brian’s arms.  
The older man admired how pretty he looked while asleep through his drooping eyelids until he fell asleep himself. Maybe this could become a regular thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you this one would make up for the shortness of the last one ;)


	13. December 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get together and do the do (tea is spilled in the flat) fred and deaky go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right!!! a (very) long one here. i'm giving the good content before i go away for a few days. all that means is the next chapter might not be up for a little longer than usual because i won't have my laptop for a few days. but here's the stuff you signed up for so read awayyyy

“Oh good you’re awake,” Brian’s voice came from next to him. Understandable; Brian had been trying to wake him up. Then he opened his eyes properly to Brian’s face right in front of his. This, Roger was not used to. He jolted backwards against the wall.  
“Whoa, you okay?”  
“S- Sorry, forgot where I was.”  
“Ah, yes, about that, could I have my arm back? I can’t feel my hand anymore,” he laughed.  
Roger shifted so Brian could remove his arm from underneath him. He instantly placed his other one over Roger’s waist so they could be closer again.  
“Bri?” Brian turned to look at him. His heart melted at the sight of the angel in his arms. “What is this? I mean- What are we?”  
“I, uh, don’t know... I might have to confess something though… I- I really like you… a lot… and I would really like to keep kissing you… and from what you said last night, I’m hoping you feel the same…”  
“Oh god, I really thought I’d be the one confessing but that makes things a lot easier. I really like you a lot too,” he laughed at his phrasing. “And I have for a long time. I would really like to keep kissing you too.”  
“You’re too cute,” he stroked Roger’s cheek and moved in for a kiss which the younger happily returned. When they pulled away, both boys were smiling ear to ear.  
“We should probably get up and go tell Fred and Deaky,” Roger laughed, sitting up. “You know, they’ve known I like you since, like forever-”  
“Shut up!”  
“What?”  
“I’ve been telling them how much I like you too!”  
“Those pricks- they couldn’t have told us?”  
“We don’t have to tell them,” Brian raised an eyebrow. “How about we just don’t say anything and act really clueless if they say anything. You know, let them work it out themselves like we had to.”  
“You’re a genius Brian May! This is why I love you!” he leant down for another kiss. This time didn’t get one back.  
“What do you mean, ‘I love you?’ Is it like I love you or I love you if that makes any sense-”  
“Bri, I mean I love you.” It was mainly to stop his rambling but now Roger needed to confess too. “I mean, how long can you expect me to watch you walk around looking like a greek god who’s so kind and clever and interesting and not fall in love with you?”  
“Oh… In that case, I love you too.”  
“Can I have my kiss now?”  
“Of course.”  
Brian pecked him on the lips before standing and offering a hand to help Roger up.  
“So you think I look like a greek god then?”  
“Oh shut up, can we just go and get breakfast please?”  
“Whatever you say, loverboy.”  
==========  
“Morning Bri! The forecast thingy says it’s going to snow over the next few days!” Freddie greeted him as he walked in, leaving Roger in the kitchen to get him some cereal.  
“How excited can you get over some snow?” Deaky laughed from where he was wedged next to him.  
“How long has it been since it snowed in December, Deaks? I’m allowed to be excited.”  
“We could go sledding,” Brian suggested.  
“Or make snowmen!” Freddie jumped in his seat excitedly.  
“Fred, you’re going to make me spill my tea.”  
“Sorry darling.”  
“But yes we can build snowmen,” Deaky sighed, smiling as his boyfriend turned back to the TV.  
“Morning all. Brian, your cereal,” Roger appeared, sliding one bowl onto the table and one the other into Brian’s hands before sitting down next to him.  
“Roger? How are you?” John asked, looking concerned.  
“Hmm?”  
“Yesterday, what happened?” Roger’s face fell.  
“I forgot about that.” He curled his legs up onto the sofa. Brian immediately abandoned his food to move closer to Roger.  
“Oh my god, how did I forget about that?” He shot a short but knowing glance over at Brian as if to say ‘you’re what made me forget’ and smiled a bit.  
“Rog, what happened? Are you okay?” Deaky repeated.  
“It was my dad, the asshole; he basically fucking disowned me and my mom did fuck all to help,” he recalled, telling them only the important parts, and watched as Freddie’s eye grew sadder every second. He was more mad than upset now that he’d had time to digest yesterday’s events. “I only told them out of anger that he was ranting about that gay guy who ran for president and how he was glad people didn’t vote for him because he wouldn’t want a ‘fag’ running the country. I told them, he got mad, I got mad and I left and I cried in the car all the way back up from Cornwall. God he’s such a dickhead,” he said, throwing his hand down onto the sofa in pure rage.  
“Roger, that’s horrible.”  
“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, dear.”  
“It doesn’t matter I suppose. It’s not like I’ll miss them; I never see them… It’ll take some getting used to, sure, not seeing them all at Christmases and birthdays, but then, those always were unbearable arguments with my dad about my career choices,” he rolled his eyes. “I can still see Clare; she’d be a lot more supportive than them, I know it… And I have you- all of you- you’re all supportive and a thousand times better than them. You’re my real family.”  
“You’re going to make me cry, Roger,” Freddie was quick to his feet to pull the blonde into a (mostly involuntary) hug.  
“You two too! Come on!”  
Brian and John jumped up and were pulled into the embrace just as quickly. Roger slyly found Brian’s hand and held it while sandwiched between the three men.  
“Love you, Roger,” he replied. To the others, it was a friendly statement but Roger was glad that for once it meant something more.  
=========  
“Roger! Clare’s on the phone!” John’s voice rang out through the flat. Roger sped out from where he was getting changed, still shirtless with one sock on.  
“Thanks, Deaks.” He took the phone off his friend. “Hi Clare.”  
He didn’t mean to sound apprehensive but it was only natural; she hadn’t said anything with his dad yelling so much so Roger wasn’t entirely sure where he stood with her.  
‘Hi, Rog, I wanted to wait until I was sure you’d be back home and doing alright to call. I want you to know that I still love you and support you so much. I didn’t get the chance to say before you were telling dad to suck a dick and leaving,’ she laughed causing Roger to laugh along.  
“I knew you’d be alright with it but you have no idea how relieved I am that you are.”  
‘I’ll never give up on you like they did, you know. I love you no matter what, Roger.’  
“I know. I love you too.”  
‘Are you feeling better now you’ve had some time to calm down?’  
“Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better. And that reminds me,” he made sure his friends couldn’t hear him so as not to give away the secret before continuing, “I’ve got someone here to make me feel a lot better too.”  
‘Is that your way of telling me you have a boyfriend?’  
“A recent development, but yes. You remember Brian?”  
‘Bandmate Brian? Friend Brian? Brian who you’ve know for like five years?’  
“The very one.”  
‘Roger, that’s crazy! But great! I’m so happy for you,’ she laughed.  
“Thanks, Clare, you’re amazing.”  
‘I am.’ This send Roger into a fit of giggles too.  
“I better go actually, meant go with him to Sainsbury’s in a minute-”  
‘Lovely date idea-’  
“Thank you. But I do need to go. I’m so glad I still have you in my life. Don’t say hi to mum and dad for me,” he laughed. “Bye Clare.”  
‘Bye.’  
He stuck the receiver back into its place on the wall and skipped off to finish getting dressed before going back into the living room. When he did, he was met with happy faces.  
“I assume that went well then,” John said. “From what we could hear it was positive.”  
“Yes it did. Brilliantly, in fact. But what’s more important is that you were eavesdropping on me?”  
“We only heard random bits of conversation, ‘I love you,’ ‘I’m feeling better’ and something about going to Sainsbury’s,” Brian laughed as he defended the group.  
“Yeah, we have to go, don’t we?”  
“Me and Fred will go. You went last time so it’s only fair,” Deaky was already on his feet and walking to the door.  
“Yes, fair’s fair, even if I don’t want to go,” Freddie said, begrudgingly pulling on his boots.  
“Come on, you’ll survive an hour in a supermarket with your boyfriend, I’m sure,” Deaky said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door for the two.  
“Okay then, see you in a bit,” Roger said. “Bye.”  
“Bye!” The door shut behind them.  
Roger turned to Brian who was still sat on the sofa, staring right back at him.  
“God, I’m having flashbacks to yesterday evening. What is it?”  
“I got dressed because I thought we were going out and turns out, I could’ve stayed in my pyjamas the entire day. I can’t believe those two,” he huffed, sauntering over to the sofa.  
“That’s what you’re mad about?” Brian laughed, pulling Roger in front of him by his belt loops.  
“It is a bit stupid I suppose. But I’d rather wear comfortable clothes if I’m going to be sat home all day.” He stared down at Brian, now being situated between his legs.  
“Wouldn’t you rather not wear anything at all?” He raised an eyebrow and a smirk crept onto his face.  
“And here I thought I’d be the one corrupting you, May,” he laughed. “But I suppose… Yes that would make things a lot… better,” he returned the smirk, allowing Brian to pull him down for a kiss.  
“Actually,” he said as he pulled away, still sat on Brian’s lap. “Shouldn’t we wait? You know, since we’re only newly dating. Don’t people do that?”  
“Yeah, I suppose they do…” Brian felt ready but, if Roger didn’t, he would never force him. “What else do you want to do then?”  
“I wouldn’t mind just sitting here, as long as I’m with you. I’m still amazed you’d ever want to date me to be honest-”  
“Are you kidding? I’ve been crushing on you for bloody years. I mean, ever since you joined Smile, I knew you were special. I maybe didn’t know what it was back then but I knew I felt different about you than I did about Tim,” he laughed and Roger’s face softened.  
“Wait- so you’re telling me we could’ve been doing all this since back then?”  
“I guess so… But I’m so glad you’re finally mine, Rog.”  
Roger leant his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. Brian could feel Roger’s breath on his neck.  
“Me too… You better get used to me like this because I’m going to have to make up for a lot of lost time,” he laughed, causing Brian to chuckle along and give his waist a squeeze. Roger pressed a small kiss to his neck.  
“You know, I’ve been rethinking what I said…”  
“What about?”  
“About waiting...”  
“Oh have you now?” Brian pulled him up to look into his eyes.  
“Yeah…” he tucked a piece of his blonde hair behind his ear,” and don’t think we need to. It’s not like it’ll ruin our friendship- we’re already past that-”  
“Definitely,” Brian laughed.  
“And,” he smirked, “it’s not like I haven’t been dreaming what it’d be like to have you inside me since the day I fucking met you.”  
Brian’s eyes lit up and apparently so did his dick. Having Roger sat on tip of him really wasn’t helping either.  
“In that case…” Brian leaned in for a more heated kiss to which Roger responded eagerly, twisting his fingers into Brian’s hair.  
Brian’s hands moved down Roger’s chest and he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Roger was straddling him now, his hands staying firmly put in Brian’s messy curls. His lips parted and allowed Brian’s tongue to explore his mouth. Brian licked around the inside, earning a soft moan from the younger boy. It was the most beautiful noise Brian had ever heard- sent from grace almost.  
“Do you- wanna-” Brian seemed to have lost his grip on the english language, “Bedroom? In case- other’s come back.”  
“Yes,” he breathed, trying to wrap his legs around Brian’s waist. “Yes.”  
Brian didn’t need telling twice and lifted the two so they could get to one of their bedrooms while still mostly making out; it really didn’t matter who’s room it was at that point. He practically threw the smaller boy down on the bed when he got there. Roger didn’t mind. Especially when Brian crawled back on top of him.  
Roger lifted the hem of Brian’s shirt until it was over his head and he discarded it somewhere on the bedroom floor. Brian did the same, pulling off Roger’s jumper. Roger shivered from the cold air that hit his body but inside he was melting.  
He tentatively placed a hand over Brian’s chest and trailed his fingers up and down. He was in awe, to say the least. If he’d thought Brian was handsome before, it was nothing compared to the way he felt now. He was actually touching him and it felt amazing. Better than that, it felt right.  
“You good there, Rog?” Brian chuckled at the way Roger’s mouth hung open slightly as he slowly explored Brian’s body.  
“Just… you know… enjoying the view,” he offered, smirking up at him. Brian leaned in and connected his lips to Roger’s collarbone. Roger rolled his hips and let out a louder moan than before, the tightness of his jeans becoming very apparent, and god if Brian wasn’t hard before...  
Roger’s hands trailed down to Brian’s waist. Brian’s breath caught in his throat. He played with the waistband of his trousers before moving one hand down to palm him through them. Now it was Brian’s turn to moan; muffled as he still had his lips attached to the skin on Roger’s neck.  
“Can I?” Roger asked, tugging at his waistband again.  
Brian nodded and helped him to strip out of his remaining clothes. Once again, Roger could only sit and watch as Brian stoked himself a few times. His cheeks flared up when he realised he was biting his lip so hard that it hurt… but that didn’t stop him from looking.  
“You too.” Roger was pulled out of his thoughts. “It’s only fair that you strip as well.”  
Roger obeyed, pulling off his jeans and shimmying out of his boxers. Brian stared at the delightful scene before him: Roger, sat back on his heels, dick hard, biting his lip and blushing deeply when Brian looked him in the eyes.  
“God, you really are gorgeous.”  
He looked down so that his hair fell and covered his embarrassed expression. Brian could tell he was smiling.  
“Says you,” he said, bringing his head back up to meet Brian’s lustful gaze. “You’re so much hotter when you’re naked.”  
Brian grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the position they were in earlier. He smashed his lips onto Roger’s as he grinded down on Roger, trying to get as much friction as possible.  
“Do you know- how long- I’ve wanted to do this- to you?” he said between kisses. “To have you- all to myself?” Roger was moaning repeatedly now, his breathing pattern rugged.  
“Please Bri, mhm, I- please just-”  
“Please what?” Brian’s breathing was fast paced too.  
“Fuck me, please,” he whimpered. It went straight to Brian’s dick.  
“Well, when you ask so nicely, how could I say no?” Roger’s face was as flushed red as the tip of his cock at this. “Do you have any lube?”  
“Freddie will,” he giggled. “Don’t know whether he’ll be too happy about us using it.”  
“Fuck him. He doesn’t have to know.”  
“Fuck me instead,” Roger suggested playfully.  
“In a minute,” he smirked. “I’ll be right back.”  
Brian thought it a little inconvenient to have to stop in the middle of everything and literally leave Roger all hot and bothered to go find some lube and a condom. Brian hadn’t had sex with anyone in quite a while and he’d certainly never brought anyone back to their flat so he was currently lubeless (if that was even a term.)  
He quickly found some, however, in the top drawer of his bedside table. Brian had known exactly where to look: the most easily accessible hiding place in Freddie’s room.  
“Briiian!” An impatient whine came from his room. It only made his dick harden. He still couldn’t believe what was happening.  
“Stop being so loud, pet, we have neighbors, remember?” he said, closing the door as he came back to his room. The sight of Roger ready and waiting for him on the bed was probably enough to make him come already. Nevertheless, he crawled back onto the bed and gave Roger a chaste kiss.  
“You okay?” He was spreading lube over his fingers.  
“Yeah… why?”  
“Just checking how you’re doing… Can I?” He held up his fingers.  
Roger, never having had someone care for him so much during sex, was again overcome with so much love for Brian. He nodded. The sight of Brian’s long fingers covered in lube and the knowledge of what he was about to do made Roger all the more needy. And, when Brian had two fingers inside him, he was eagerly grinding down on them, letting out small moans and whines.  
“So pretty, Rog. Sound so pretty too.” Roger’s cheeks turned even redder.  
Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out and Roger whined again at the emptiness.  
“A- Are you gonna..?”  
“Yes, sweetheart,” he said, already rolling on the condom. “Just be patient a second… Okay, ready, love?”  
“Uh-huh,” he choked out, nodding desperately.  
Brian pushed the head of his cock in and waited to see if Roger was okay. When the boy beneath him relaxed into it, he pushed the rest of the way in and Roger let out a breathy moan.  
“Brian, oh you feel so good,” Roger moaned.  
“Can I move, love?”  
“Yeah,” he breathed out.  
Brian pulled out almost all the way before pushing in again at the same pace as before. Slowly, though, he was able to speed up because god, wasn’t Roger loving this? He was moaning louder and louder with each thrust of Brian’s slender hips and the noises he was emitting only drover Brian further until he was slamming into the smaller boy.  
“Kiss?” Roger asked, clearly incapable of speaking clearly. Brian didn’t stop, he just leant down and continued their kiss as they let out noises of pleasure against each others lips. That was until Roger let out a high pitched moan as Brian had evidently hit his prostate. He kept thrusting at that angle and before long Roger’s thighs were starting to shake.  
“Bri- Bri- I’m gonna come- gonna come.”  
“Me... too... baby-”  
Brian stroked Roger’s cock and it didn’t take long before Roger was screaming his lungs out and coming over Brian’s hand. Brian followed shortly after, collapsing at Roger’s side.  
“Love you,” Roger said between heavy breaths as he looked over at Brian. “That was amazing.”  
“You’re so beautiful,” was his only response as he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Roger’s lips. “Love you too.”  
Brian couldn’t help but pinpoint this as a special moment; call it stupid but he was finally with the boy he’d loved for so long and they seemed to fit together so well in everything they did: music, humour, friendship and now in a relationship. He didn’t think he’d ever been happier.  
“I think we need to clean up,” Roger said, sitting up as he came down from his high.  
“Yeah, think that would be good,” he laughed, pulling off the condom, tying it and throwing it at the bin. “Wait here a sec.”  
He pulled on his boxers and left to find some tissues to clean up the mess. He returned a few seconds later and made to clean up the cum splattered on Roger’s torso.  
“You’re staring.”  
“What? You can and I can’t? You’re just so… I don’t even know the word to describe how much I love you and how much I loved that,” he chuckled.  
“I think perfect would be the word.”  
“Oh, bragging now are we?”  
“I was talking about the sex,” he rolled his eyes. “But I mean, I am pretty perfect aren’t I?”  
Brian turned back from throwing away the tissues to a cocky grin from Roger. He had to agree though; the image of him spread out naked on the bed like that was pretty perfect. He returned the smile.  
“Come on,” he said, handing Roger his own underwear, “How about we go sit and do nothing again till Deaky and Fred get back?”  
“Sounds like a plan,” he moved to get off the bed.  
==========  
“So when they come back just act really clueless?”  
“Yeah, it’ll be fun.”  
“Can’t argue there.” Roger pecked him on the lips.  
A few minutes later the door slammed open and in walked Freddie and John, laden with shopping.  
“We’re home,” he sang.  
“Really? Didn’t notice with you coming in so quietly,” Roger shouted, voice riddled with sarcasm. Fred appeared at the living room door door.  
“In my defense darling- wait what’s going on here? Deaky come here and look!”  
John came from the kitchen.  
“What are you on about Fred?” You could tell Brian was holding in a laugh.  
Currently, Roger was sat on Brian’s lap. Or rather, curled up in Brian’s lap.  
“What do you mean what am I on about? Why are you sat like that?”  
“I dunno… Flat got cold so we decided to cuddle for warmth,” Roger replied.  
“You couldn’t have turned on the heating, just a suggestion…” Deaky inquired.  
“This is far comfier.”  
“Okay then…” he disappeared to take off his coat.  
“Gotta say, both of your hair looks an absolute mess, what have you been doing?” Deaky sat opposite them.  
Roger held in a laugh.  
“Roger’s hair’s always looked like a bird’s nest, hasn’t it?” Brian said, earning a slap to the thigh from the blonde.  
“And isn’t that Brian’s jumper?” Fred reappeared in the doorway.  
“We’re always borrowing each other’s clothes,” Roger tried to make a confused face.  
“Yeah, I don’t know what you think’s going on here, boys,” Brian said as calmly as he could.  
“Okay then, dears…” they went to unpack the shopping but before they could leave the room…  
“Don’t know what they thought we could’ve been doing, love,” Brian said.  
“Yeah, guess we’ll never know…” Roger pressed a chaste kiss to Brian’s lips and repositioned himself on his lap.  
“You-” Freddie was already pointing a finger at the two as they burst into fits of giggles. “What? What’s happening? Deaks, did you- did you know about this?”  
John was standing next to him, mouth agape.  
“Obviously he didn’t,” Roger laughed, gesturing to his open mouth.  
“Someone please tell me what in god’s name is going on.”  
“Well, me and Brian are kinda dating now,” Roger laughed, a huge smile on his face as he looked at his boyfriend.  
“Oh my god, Fred, they finally figured it out!” Deaky danced over to them.  
“You have to tell us everything!”  
“Maybe not about the sex, assuming you have had sex, cause it bloody well looks like you have,” Deaky said.  
“Yeah… We’ll maybe leave that part out,” a blushing Roger agreed.  
“No no, I don’t mind at all,” Freddie said. “I want to know everything- full details.”  
This earned laughs from the whole group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i keep forgetting to say but all you people's comments are so lovely and make me go !!! inside and they really drive me to write more so just a little thank you for the positive feedback. ily and i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	14. December 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maylor!! Softness!! But they just sleep all afternoon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time lovies but i have a chapter! i've been a bit uninspired recently but hopefully this is some better content ??? that's for you you to decide :)

“Freddie! Fred! Come back here!”  
Slowly, Roger’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his bandmates shouting. He looked over at Brian who’s beautiful hazel eyes were staring right back at him. What a sight to wake up to. The warmth inside him grew as he cuddled further into Brian’s lanky arms. He was the luckiest man in London.  
“You know what they’re shouting about?” he mumbled against his boyfriend’s curly mop of hair. His boyfriend. He- plain old Roger Meddows Taylor from King’s Lynn- had Brian fucking May for a boyfriend and he couldn’t be happier.  
“No,” Brian chuckled. “But they’ve been arguing for five minutes now- woke me up.”  
“Yeah me too.”  
“Should we be the sensible ones and try and stop whatever’s going on?”  
“It can wait. I wanna stay here with you a bit longer.”  
Brian just wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller boy and moved a hand up to stroke his messy hair, admiring how shiny it was in the muffled light coming through the curtains.  
“Do you like sleeping together?” he whispered softly.  
“Huh? Coming on a bit strong there, May, but yeah obviously I do-”  
“No no no,” he laughed, a tinge of red now prominent on his cheeks, “Uh, thank you, but I meant like just sleeping in the same bed. Is this, you know... something we could do more often? Like, would you want to-”  
“Definitely.”  
“Good,” he smiled into Roger’s hair, the air falling silent a little longer.  
“Because I definitely enjoyed it yesterday,” Roger continued, seemingly talking to no one in particular before turning to Brian. “You’re mighty talented in many ways, Bri, and one of those happens to be making me come apparently...” he whispered into his ear.  
“Shush Rog, you’re gonna get me going again-”  
“Oh wouldn’t you like that?” He pulled back to look into Brian’s eyes once more.  
“Not when the other two are in the flat,” he warned.  
“Fine,” he sighed. “Let’s get up and talk to our friends and just not have morning sex.”  
“Yes, Rog, like most people would,” he nodded slowly, as if talking down to a child.  
He sighed again but gave in when Brian leant over for a kiss and helped him out of what was now their small and rickety bed.  
By the time they made it out of the bedroom, the shouting had ceased but they were met with the sight of John stood, arms crossed, in the middle of the messy living room.  
“What’re you doing? You look really weird just stood there you know,” Roger pointed out as he moved around the Christmas tree towards the sofa.  
“Waiting.”  
“For?”  
Freddie came stomping down the hall before they knew what was coming, shoving a ten pound note into Deaky’s hand.  
“There. Have it,” he glared at his boyfriend.  
“Thank you,” Deaky replied sweetly, giving Freddie a kiss on the cheek and pocketing the money. “If it’s any consolation, I’ll pay for lunch.”  
“With my money,” Freddie pointed out, flabbergasted.  
“Can’t be a sore loser, Fred.”  
“What was that?” Roger asked from across the room.  
“Bet money,” Freddie sighed, sinking down onto the other sofa.  
“What were you betting on?” Brian asked, also lowering himself and Roger onto the sofa.  
“You two.”  
“You had a bet on if we’d get together?” Roger cried, outraged. “You can’t make money off our relationship!”  
“When, not if,” he corrected. “I thought you’d take longer to figure it out than Deaks did. I was wrong,” Freddie rolled his eyes and John’s smirk grew.  
“I can’t tell if that’s really insensitive or incredibly sweet,” Brian replied.  
“It’s still insensitive… but i’ll let it slide,” Roger joked. He turned to Brian. “Get me some food?”  
“Hmm, I’ll do it for a kiss…”  
Roger didn’t have to lean far to peck him on the lips and then Brian was up to scrape together whatever food they had for breakfast.  
“I’m still not used to it- this- you two,” Deaky said. “It’s a bit weird to see your best friends suddenly being all in love with each other-”  
“Says you, Deaks,” Roger threw back, glancing over at Freddie who laughed.  
“Yeah but you’re Brian and Roger; it’s a shock to the system when you’ve been pining after each other for so long to see it finally happen.”  
“But it’s cute though,” Freddie added.  
“I guess so. And I’m so glad it did happen,” his face broke into a smile once more.  
“Aww, you’re so smitten-”  
“No I’m not!”  
“Yes you are, dear.”  
“Fine, yes I am.” Brian re-entered with some bowls of cereal virtually drenched in milk. “He’s a gentleman- getting my breakfast and all- and I love him.”  
“Aww.”  
“Love you too. Eat your soggy cereal,” he kissed the top of Roger’s head, placing down the bowl on the table with a clink.  
“May I ask… why… it’s soggy?”  
“Because Fred bought bloody gallons of milk to make tea with,” he rolled his eyes,” but one of them goes out of date tomorrow so you have him to thank.” He shot a satire smile over at Freddie.  
“How was I supposed to know that?”  
“Because of the date printed on the cap- what did you think that was?”  
“A product number... I don’t know.”  
“So you thought there were-” Brian thought for a minute- “141272 bottles of milk in that store?”  
“There could’ve been. I don’t know where they’re hiding them, darling.”  
Brian sighed and ate his mushy cornflakes as his boyfriend leant into his side.  
==========  
As the bright light was filtering through the blinds at noon, Brian and Roger were still curled up together on the sofa, pretending they were interested in whatever was on TV. They were much more interested in each other’s faces.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Roger breathed; the first words he’d spoken in a while. Brian’s face truly was the most brilliantly created art on the planet.  
“I love your eyes.”  
Roger’s blue eyes were wide and his pupils dilated from staring at his love for hours on end.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“They’ll get over it eventually,” Deaky laugh-whispered to himself as he watched, unnoticed, by the door.  
He moved into the room in hopes of his presence finally distracting the two.  
“Well me and Fred are off in a minute so you can continue your love-fest but I’m just getting my jacket,” he said as he crossed the room and retrieved the black jacket from the back of the opposite sofa.  
“Where are you going?” Roger asked, eyes still wide.  
“Didn’t we tell you?”  
Roger shook his head.  
“We’re just going out for lunch at the nice cafe down by the river.”  
“Why didn’t we get an invite?”  
“It’s kinda a date thing- just us two.”  
“Oh that’s nice. You two have fun,” Brian smiled.  
“You find your jacket, lovely?”  
“Yeah… You look handsome,” John grinned as he turned to see Freddie in the doorway.  
“Could say the same for you,” he smiled, pulling John closer by the waist. “Come on, let’s leave these two in peace.”  
“Have a great time!” Roger shouted as the door clicked shut.  
Turning back to his his boyfriend, he tilted his head to the side.  
“Can we go on a date?”  
“Of course we can,” he laughed. “But I want our first to be special so, if you can wait a few days, I have something perfect in mind.”  
“I can wait,” Roger smiled ear-to-ear. Brian returned the smile, his eyes melting into an affectionate gaze.  
“I honestly can’t get over how pretty you are,” he said before leaning in to close the gap between them.  
“Can we stay like this all day please? I told you I’d be making up for lost time- lots of lost time,” he smiled.  
“Course we can. But get a blanket; I’m freezing.”  
“Do I really have to? I don’t want to get up,” he whined. “Can’t I be your blanket?” He added as he snuggled further into Brian’s chest.  
“I got you breakfast; it’s only fair, Rog,” he said with a shrug as if it was the rules of being in a relationship.  
“I’ll do it for two kisses,” he smirked.  
Brian sighed with a smile and leant forward to peck Roger on the lips.  
“You get the other one when you come back,” he said as he pushed Roger off his lap and gave him a tap on the bum to hurry him up. The blonde tiptoed down the corridor, his bare feet cold on the wooden floorboards.  
The lack of a boy sat on top of him gave Brian opportunity to recline on the small sofa. His sock-clad feet hung off the end thanks to his incredibly tall frame. Still, Brian had never felt so relaxed in his life. He hadn’t a care in the world except for his perfect boyfriend with whom he’d be spending, knowing Roger, the entire day snuggled up together.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the patter of footsteps approaching the sofa and a blue blanket being thrown over him. The smaller boy quickly climbed under it. His feet didn’t dangle off the edge.  
The two tried to make room on the sofa but decided against it when Roger fell onto the floor and resorted to Roger practically lying on top of Brian.  
“Can I have that second kiss now?” Roger seemed positively giddy with love.  
“Thought you’d forgotten,” Brian feigned disappointment but smiled when he connected their lips for a longer and much softer kiss.  
==========  
When Freddie and Deaky returned much later than they said they’d be back, there was no need for excuses; Brian and Roger were passed out together on the sofa.  
“Aww look at them; they’re so cute,” Freddie cooed from the doorway. He paused for a moment before turning to John, eyeing the red splotches on his neck. “Round two?”  
Deaky choked. “Fred, last time we did that, we woke Brian up-”  
“You’ll just have to be quiet then...”  
“Oh- Okay then...”  
Thankfully, this time, Brian must’ve been so at peace with his little angel on top of him that he didn’t wake up. And, as the early black velvet sky covered London for the night, they slept peacefully into the evening.


	15. December 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts snowing and roger has an idea but it has some silly conseqences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW long break I know. I need to learn how to write faster cause i'll start writing at ten and the next thing i know it'll be 11:30. there's never enough time in the day to write so i'm very sorry.  
> ive also started adding chapter summaries- it might make navigating the story a bit easier maybe??  
> as always, enjoy the new chapter :)))))

“Roger… Roger… Oh you’re awake!” Roger could hear the soft smile in Brian’s voice. They were wrapped up in each other’s arms in Brian’s tiny bed.  
“Yeah and you’re a prick. Waking me up at a reasonable hour… what were you thinking” he shook his head in mock annoyance, a smile creeping onto his face.  
“You’re cute.”  
“You’re still a prick… but I guess you’re cute too,” he rolled his eyes, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “Is that… Why can I hear Twist and Shout?”  
Roger scrambled to sit up as the voice of John Lennon filled the flat.  
“Deaky’s got the radio on,” Brian said, trying to pull him back down to bed. Roger fought back.  
“No come on,” he jumped out of bed, instantly shivering from the loss of heat that their embrace had provided. He grabbed a nearby jumper, threw it on and had to drag Brian with him down the hall.  
Roger scurried down the corridor, boyfriend in tow. John was bopping along to the song around the living room. Eyes closed, he was seemingly engrossed in the music; he didn’t even notice as the two entered the room.  
“Hi Deaky,” Brian interrupted, a smile on his face as John stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Wha- Brian! Roger!”  
“Don’t stop!” Roger leapt forward, taking John’s hands. “Come on!”  
Roger spun the two of them round until Brian thought Deaky might pass out judging by the look on his face. Still, the two danced like their life depended on it, smiles gracing both of their flushed faces.  
“Bri! Join us!” Deaky called.  
“I- I don’t dance-”  
“Bullshit; everyone dances,” Roger shouted, letting go of John to pull Brian into the middle of the room. The curly haired boy eventually gave in, letting his too-long limbs just feel the music until it faded out into radio commentary.  
“See, you can dance!”  
“More like flail around,” Freddie laughed, having now appeared in the living room.  
“Yes but it’s a more graceful flailing, isn’t it love?” Roger joked.  
“Sure it is,” Brian laughed, patting Roger’s jumper clad shoulder. Brian’s jumper, he noticed instantly. Just when he thought he couldn’t love Roger more, here he was looking cute in his clothes. Seeing Freddie and Deaky preoccupied with their own conversation, he turned to Roger.  
“You’re wearing my jumper,” he smiled.  
“Yeah, uh- I am…” He gave Brian an inquisitive look, his eyebrows knitting together.  
“No... it’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes. It’s very cute.”  
“Oh-” Roger’s expression melted into one of affection. “Perhaps I’ll borrow your stuff more often,” he smiled, knowing his boyfriend wasn’t going to argue with that and slipped his hand into Brian’s.  
“It’s snowing!” Roger suddenly shouted, having looked over Brian’s shoulder through the balcony door.  
“Huh?” Brian whipped around at Deaky’s follow-up screech, pulling Roger with him.  
John was already out on the small balcony where the snowflakes were starting to fall. Barefoot and obviously freezing, he clung to Freddie’s side for dear life. Roger and Brian followed, just able to fit the four of them outside on the cold tile floor.  
“You sure do have a lot of energy today, dears,” Freddie announced as Roger gleefully leant over the side to see the street below, watching it slowly turning white.  
“Slept a lot yesterday; don’t feel like I’ll ever sleep again,” he replied.  
“God help us all if that’s the case,” Brian said, pulling Roger away from the edge and into his arms in attempt to gain some warmth from Roger’s- well, Brian’s- jumper.  
“Aww, i- it’s stop-p-ping,” John frowned, looking up to the sky.  
“Darling, you’re freezing, look- you don’t even have any socks on, come on, let’s get you in,” Freddie, with his ever increasing motherly-instincts, guided him back indoors.  
“It’ll come again later, Deaks!” Roger called after him before turning back to Brian.  
“Can we stay out here just a tiny bit longer- it looks so pretty…”  
“Still pretty with Deaky’s wilted, dying plants lying about?”  
“Still pretty…” He paused for a moment. Brian could see the cogs working in his brain. “Just like someone I know,” he smiled, bopping Brian on his now very red and cold nose.  
Brian leant down for a kiss which was happily accepted by Roger.  
“You haven’t told me you love me yet today…” Brian said expectantly.  
“Neither have you! Don’t try and trick me-”  
“I’m not,” Brian laughed at his boyfriend’s rosy cheeks and the fake frown settled on his face. “I love you, Roggie.”  
“I’ve always loved when you call me that, you know.”  
“Aw, Roggie,” he tested it out, ruffling his blonde hair and memorising the way Roger’s face relaxed and how his eyes grew wider, the way they did when you knew he really loved something.  
“Love you, Bri.”  
“Will you two stop being in love out there! You’ll catch your death!” Freddie’s voice came from back inside the flat.  
“And now there’s a draft in here too!” Deaky’s followed. Roger chuckled.  
“Fred’s right,” Brian sighed, his breath visible in front of him, before stepping back to let Roger inside first. He shut the balcony door on the outside world, quite content to stay the rest of the day not covered in snowflakes.  
==========  
“I’m going to go help Fred with the dishes,” Roger suddenly leapt up off the sofa and ran into the kitchen.  
“Bit odd,” Deaky laughed.  
“Yeah, he never voluntarily helps do the washing up,” Brian scrunched up his face in confusion.  
“I’m sure he has his reasons,” Deaky shrugged. “Oh- I’ve been meaning to ask- Are you nervous at all about next thursday? Because you know how I get sometimes abou-”  
“What’s next thursday?”  
“The concert… At the Marquee… Don’t tell Fred you forgot, he might kill you.”  
“Oh fuck- I did forget.”  
“Does it matter? You didn’t have anything planned that day did you?” John asked, suddenly very worried.  
“The thursday is the twentieth, right?”  
“Yep,” John responded apprehensively, placing his crossword on the table in front of him. Brian relaxed.  
“Oh that’s fine. Nothing going on that day,” he nodded. John relaxed too, glad he wasn’t going to have to watch Freddie yell at Brian today.  
“Roger’s had a brilliant idea!” Freddie stated, bouncing into the room, followed by Roger who plonked himself back down on Brian’s lap, smiling ear to ear.  
“Well what is it then?” Deaky asked when Freddie didn’t follow through with an explanation.  
“You know how we both share rooms now?” Roger asked him. John nodded and Roger could feel Brian’s head moving behind him. “Well I thought- and Fred agrees with me- what if we moved into a two bedroom flat in the new year? I mean, it’d save us money and we’d get bigger rooms than these tiny ones, two of which we’re not even using anymore.”  
“That’s a lot of information to process at once,” Brian said from behind him.  
“Yeah… But I think it could work out. I mean- you’re right, Rog, it does sound better than our current living situation,” Deaky broke out into a smile. “I’m on board if it means I have a room with you, Fred.”  
Roger noted how much love was conveyed in one glance at the other. It was cute- they really were made for each other.  
“Uhm, Roger-” a whispered voice came in his ear and he shifted to face Brian. “Isn’t it a bit soon for that?”  
“What are you saying, Bri?”  
“You know what I mean, I-”  
“No. I don’t know what you mean. It sounds to me like you’re not sure about this… Not sure about us, almost.” Roger had a tendency to blow things out of proportion which was exactly what he was doing right now, Brian thought.  
“Um, we’re just going to… Yeah,” Deaky said, backing out of the room, Freddie’s hand in his. Roger stood up so he was properly facing Brian.  
“That’s not what I mean at all, Roger-”  
“Sure sounds like it,” he said, exasperated.  
“I just mean- I suppose- we’ve only been together, what, four days? And already you want us to have our own bedroom.”  
“We already have our own bedroom, Bri! I’ve been sleeping in your room for four days or don’t you remember that?” Roger was starting to get really angry now.  
“But it’s not like that- is it? It’s not like- We still have- What if this doesn’t work out- i-in the long run- and then we’re stuck together?”  
“Then I won’t have a hard time making you sleep on the sofa!” Roger stormed out into his room, the door slamming and leaving Brian alone. He might already be sleeping on the sofa tonight- or in his own room he supposed. He didn’t have much time to think it over before Roger stormed back in, marching across the room to get his jacket.  
“Rog, wait- Where are you going?”  
“Didn’t think you’d care,” he turned to face the taller man. Tears threatened to fall from his icy-blue eyes.  
“Of course I care- I’m your boyfriend. I care so much, Rog. I’m sorry I really am-”  
“Are you really though? Or are you just making up for what you said? You can’t just say things and then expect me to forget about them at the drop of a hat,” he moved dangerously close to the door. “I just thought it might be a nice idea. Obviously not!”  
Without another thought, he opened the door to the flat and walked out, down the stairs.  
“Roger! Where are you going? It’s snowing again- you’ll freeze!” Brian called after him but it seemed either Roger couldn’t hear or he was choosing to ignore his boyfriend's protests. Brian assumed it was the latter. He cursed under his breath and closed the door quietly.  
Roger would come back soon, Brian told himself, he just needed to walk off some anger.  
“You alright mate?” Deaky emerged from his and Freddie’s room.  
“Yeah. I think I upset him with what I said but I didn’t mean it at all. He just wouldn’t hear me out and-” he sighed, throwing his head back- “I fear he might not calm down anytime soon. It was some pretty serious stuff, I guess.”  
“It’s Roger though. He gets like this, doesn’t he?”  
“Yeah… But I need him to know I love him- unconditionally- always have always will. But I have no idea where he’s gone.”  
“He’ll come back soon, I promise. You want me and Fred to make you some tea?”  
“Yes please.”  
“You go sit down a bit.”  
“God, you’re treating me like an ill patient. And I’m the bad guy in this situation,” he joked needing to smile a bit. It wasn’t serious. Roger would return in half an hour or so.  
=========  
“Is that clock wrong, Fred?”  
“No, dear, it’s 1:30.”  
“Roger’s been gone for nearly three hours,” Deaky said.  
It was such a simple statement but it cut through Brian like a knife. He was starting to get really worried. Well, he was starting to get really worried two hours ago but now the guilt was really threatening to make him get up and try to find Roger- if only he knew where to look.  
“Should I go look for him?”  
“Do you have any idea where he might be?” Deaky asked.  
“He could be at the pub,” Freddie suggested.  
“What, drinking away his sorrows?”  
“You’re making it sound really serious, Deaks,” Brian’s saddened voice shut him down.  
“Sorry- You know he’s probably just in a bit of a mood, right? He’ll be back soon.”  
“Yeah…” his eyes moved down as his body deflated, resting on an old newspaper under the coffee table. “Wait- I know where Roger is!”  
“Where? Why?”  
“Hard to explain- I’m gonna go find him-”  
Brian was already up and finding his shoes before the other two could ask any more questions. They exchanged a glance as the door slammed for the second time that day.  
==========  
Roger should’ve probably gone back home two hours ago. But his head was too heavy and his feet were too cold that he couldn’t feel them anymore.  
The bench was cold too, considering it was covered in snow, as was his hair. He reckoned he looked like a homeless man, just kicked out before Christmas to make it even sadder, on the park bench under the leafless tree.  
He’d stuffed his hands in his pockets hours ago but they were still increasingly numb, even with the jumper sleeves covering them. Brian’s jumper sleeves. He’d stared at the jumper he was wrapped up in for a while now, thinking over the situation in his head. Brian had every right not to agree with him. He really did get angry too fast. He would roll his eyes at himself if he could feel his face.  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
He clutched at Brian’s jumper some more, just as fresh tears began to roll down his pale face.  
“Hello stranger.” Roger whipped his head around to locate the source of the voice. He sighed, a small smile reluctantly creeping onto his face.  
“You did not just quote Barbara Lewis at me and expect me to apologise.”  
“Actually I came to apologise to you. I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t know why I even said it. I love you, and as I said to deaky, always have always will love you, Roger. And by that I mean I’ll share a room with you until you get fed up with me,” he laughed. “I’ll live with you as long as I love you- which again is until you get fed up with me.”  
“Fuck me, Brian, that’s so sweet,” he whispered back, earning a laugh from them both.  
“I’ll never get fed up with you. I got too angry too fast and didn’t let you apologise like I should’ve. I’m sorry too.”  
Brian moved to sit next to Roger, clearing a patch of snow off the bench. “See that’s the beauty of this- us- we get to have our first fight as a couple and make up for the first time as a couple and it’s exciting. It’s exciting because it’s you and I love you, Roggie.”  
Roger’s mouth quirked up at the nickname. “I love you too, Bri. So much.”  
Brian reached over to wipe the tears from his pale face.  
“Jesus, Rog, you’re so cold. Come on, let’s get you inside somewhere.”  
Brian helped Roger off the bench, slinging his arm around the smaller boy to help him walk and keep him warm. They settled for a nearby pub which was still serving lunch. Brian made sure they sat as close to one of the radiators as possible.  
“Was this like… a date then?” Roger asked after they’d finished eating.  
“What? No. This was me saving you from your own bloody death, Roger.” Roger laughed.  
“Well it sure seems like a date,” he said, holding up his and Brian’s fingers which were intertwined over the table.  
“I- Fine this is a date then. I just wanted our first date to be really special and I had something in mind…”  
“Oh, Bri,” Roger cupped Brian’s saddening face, “I’m sure whatever you’ve planned is a million times better than this. That’s what makes it special.”  
“Okay,” he smiled; a genuine smile.  
“What do you have planned?” Roger smirked, trying to play it off that he wanted to know so badly.  
“Ah ah ah. I told you last time it’s a surprise. You’ll have to find out on the day.”  
“Which day? At least tell me when it’s happening,” Roger whined.  
“Afraid it’s still a no. It’s not too long now though,” he smirked back. “Let’s get back, shall we? Fred and Deaky are probably worried to death- I told them I’d go get you over an hour ago.”  
“Oops,” Roger said, smiling wildly.  
“You’re such a dork.”  
“Shut up, space nerd.”  
Brian didn’t think he could be any more in love.  
==========  
The door clicked shut, the pair hardly in the flat before they were enveloped in a Freddie-style hug.  
“Oh thank heavens! Deaky, love, they’re back! How are you dears?”  
“We made up-”  
“I knew you would. I’m just glad Brian found you!”  
“Roger, you’re alright!” Deaky ran up to Roger with a second hug.  
“Yeah yeah. Almost froze my tits off but I’m alright now,” he joked.  
“What took you so long?” Freddie pulled Roger’s jacket off and pulled the two into the living room to sit down.  
“We went to the pub to warm Roger up… and we talked about getting a new house…”  
“And?”  
“And I agree… it would be better,” he smiled, hugging Roger close to his side.  
“Fucking finally! I need to start looking for a place.” Deaky became excited.  
“Watch your language, Deaks” Roger joked. Brian stood up.  
“Just getting a drink.”  
“I’m a grown man I can do what I want,” Deaky sat up. “What’re you gonna do, punish me?”  
“Isn’t that Fred’s job?” Brian snorted before running out of the room.  
“You bastard!” John cried, running after him and leaving Roger and Freddie to only laugh harder when a crash could be heard from the kitchen.  
Brian reappeared, glass in hand and hair a mess. “He tackled me to the ground.”  
“I did what I had to,” Deaky smirked.


	16. December 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lazy day but it snows so john suggests they all go sledding and build a snowman. Very fluffy. brian is ill and that’s all i’m giving away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeyee this ones very long and v e r y cute and i don't plan on stopping the fluffiness any time soon :)))

“Mmm did you say something?” Brian was drifting in and out of sleep. His head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle back into the warm haven of the bedcovers all day. He was sure he’d be fine; there was no way he was getting ill right before Christmas. Absolutely no way.  
“Yeah… I asked whether you were feeling alright? You’re really warm, like really fucking warm, Bri.”  
“I’m fine, yeah. Must just get warm when I sleep,” he tried joking to deflect from how concerned Roger was.  
“No, I always get warm when I sleep. If we’re not cuddling, sometimes it’s like I’m sleeping next to a dead body, love.”  
“Nothing like a bit of necrophilia to wake your boyfriend up, eh Rog?” Brian was slowly moving to a sitting position, hand on his forehead. He could see the worried expression on Roger’s face. “I’m fine, I promise.”  
“If you’re sure,” he started apprehensively but was met with a nod from Brian. “Come on, let’s get you up.”  
Brian was adamant that he didn’t need help all the way to sitting down in the kitchen but the hallway walls did seem to sway before his eyes so he let Roger guide him to a chair.  
“Bri, you feeling alright, dear?” Freddie was stood against the counter with a mug of tea warming his hands.  
“He says he’s fine but,” Roger huffed and rolled his eyes,” he’s absolutely not.”  
“It’s nothing, I just have a bit of a headache-”  
“So there is something wrong!”  
“It’s not a big deal-”  
“Oh why won’t you let me take care of you!”  
“You’ve not been the best at that in the past-”  
“What you you mean I’ve not been-”  
“Last time I was ill, you tried to make me soup and you burnt it! How does someone burn soup!” Freddie cried.  
“It didn’t look cooked!”  
“Well it bloody well was!”  
“Oh you’re one to talk! Who thinks boiling pasta means boiling it in the kettle?”  
“I didn’t know what I was doing!”  
“No shit-”  
“You lot are making my headache worse.” Brian stood up, moving towards the door. “Gonna find Deaky… Maybe he’ll be more peaceful,” he mumbled as he slipped out of the room.  
“Oh I highly doubt that,” Freddie said, his face cracking into a crazed smile.  
“What? Why?”  
“Oh you’ll see…”   
There came that smile again as Freddie dragged a confused Roger into the living room.  
“Yeah so if you’re feeling up to it-”  
“-Which I am, I think-”  
“We can- Oh Roger! You’re up too! It must’ve snowed all last night and it’s all over the garden- all over the balcony- look- and it’s perfect for snowmen! We have to go out after lunch!”  
“You see now?” Freddie asked.  
“I see,” Roger laughed as he moved to sit next to (or practically on top of) Brian. Deaky was flitting about the room like an excited puppy and he showed no signs of stopping.  
“Come here you nut-” Freddie laughed and John drifted over to him. “How many cups of coffee have you had again?”  
“Only two- That’s not that many, right?” He turned to the pair on the sofa. “Fred keeps telling me it’s too many but I don’t think it is, I mean-”  
He was cut short for a moment as Freddie gave him a quick kiss.  
“-but then I don’t know- oh god is it bad for you? Should I be worried?”  
“That was to get you to shut up, you know.”  
“You think that’ll shut me up? I can keep talking forever, even through a kiss.”  
“Yes but I don’t think we want to sit around and watch to see if it’s true,” Brian said quite matter-of-factly despite the smile gracing his lips.  
“Fine- but please tell me you’ll build a snowman with me?”  
“Course, Deaks.”  
“I’m down.”  
“I think I’ll be up for it.”  
“Oh Bri, please, what’s wrong?” Roger leaned into him.  
“Nothing really, I’m fine, I-”  
“No, please tell me so we can get you better.”  
“Fine… It’s just a headache and a fever I think. I feel a bit dizzy when I stand up that's’ all.”  
“Well going out in the freezing cold isn’t going to make you any better is it now?”   
“Actually, you’re supposed to keep people with a fever cool. It’s called a fever after all. That’s kinda the point-” Deaky started.  
Roger groaned. “Fred please see if that kissing thing will actually get him to stop talking.”  
“Thought you didn’t want to see that,” John smirked back.”  
Roger groaned again.  
“We’ll just have to try it out in our own time, love-”  
“Oh my god!”  
“Roger, stop fucking moaning about everything and help your boyfriend!”  
“I’m fine!”  
==========  
“You sure you wanna come outside, Bri?”  
“Yes, how many times, i’ll be fine,” he gave the blonde a reassuring smile. “I’ve been alright so far haven’t I?”  
“I suppose,” he smiled back and took Brian’s hand to lead them out of their bedroom.  
“Where’s your hat, Rog?”  
“Oh shit, yeah… You got one I could borrow?”  
“No but ask the the others- they might.”  
Roger moved to the other side of the apartment and Brian followed him through the balcony door, wondering what on earth he was doing until-  
“Guys!” He called down to his friends in the snow,  
“God?” Deaky joked, looking around, confused.  
“No, you twats, it’s me-”  
“Ah, Rog didn’t see you up there!” Freddie laughed.  
“We live like two stories off the ground!”  
“Still, when you hear a voice coming from the sky-”  
“Well what do you want, Juliet?” Freddie joked. Deaky snorted.  
“What?”  
“Romeo and Juliet? The balcony scene?”  
“Never read it!”  
“That’s basic knowledge, Roger,” Brian turned to him to him.  
“It shouldn’t be. Anyway do any of you have a hat I can borrow? I can’t find one in our room!”  
“I think I have one!” John cried up to him. “It’s in our wardrobe!”  
“Thank you!”  
And he disappeared from the edge of the balcony to raid through his friends’ wardrobe and, probably, brian thought, leave it in a right state for them to clean up.  
“Can’t believe I’m dating a guy who doesn’t know the basic plot of Romeo and Juliet,” he muttered to himself as he waited by the door moments later.  
“Found it! Now out we go- be careful on the stairs, you said you were dizzy.”  
“I know how to walk down stairs, Rog, I’ll be fine.” Brian gave him a lazy kiss on the cheek and the two set off outside.  
==========  
Brian had to admit, he wasn’t feeling very much better being out in the cold. In fact, he might even be feeling worse. Damn, why did Roger have to be right? But making a snowman didn’t seem like such a laborious task so he continued to the best of his ability.  
“There all done.” Roger stood back, rubbing his hands together to rid his gloves of the snow. Brian’s hands were almost numb. God how he wanted to go back to bed.  
“Doesn’t- Doesn’t look quite right without a nose.”  
“Well…” He stepped forward, poking a shallow hole where the nose would be. “There. Now he has a nose.”  
“No, now he has an inverted nose… Or a hole where a nose should be,” Brian laughed, despite his chattering teeth.  
“He’s unique,” Roger smiled, all rosy cheeked. “Besides, it’s better than whatever they’ve built- Fred, how’s yours coming along?”  
“Nearly done,” he stood up proudly after fixing two small rocks in place for the eyes and one for the nose. “And we’re done!”  
“He doesn’t have a mouth-”  
“There weren’t enough stones. Yours doesn’t have a nose,” he pointed out.  
“He’s unique,” Brian quoted Roger, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly at his boyfriend. “I think they’re both lovely.”  
“Let’s see what Deaks thinks. Wait- where is- Oof!”  
Roger span around to the direction of the snowball that had just hit the back of his head, only to be met with another one to the face. This was followed by one aimed at Freddie’s stomach and Brian’s shoulder.  
“Deaky! It’s so fucking cold! What the fuck!”  
“It’s gone down my coat,” Brian complained, starting to get really quite cold now.  
“Snowball fight?” Deaky said innocently as he stood next to a pile of ready-made snowballs.  
“Absolutely!” Freddie cried, making his own snowball from the ground below him and chucking it right back at his boyfriend.  
“You’re on, Deacon,” Roger also swiped some snow to form into his own weapon. “Come on Bri!”  
Running around would warm him up, wouldn’t it? Yeah, maybe a snowball fight would make the feeling return to his toes as he ducked left and right. He started forming his own snowballs to throw, every so often getting hit by one in the back.  
Soon, the four were chasing each other with whatever weirdly shaped object of snow they could make. Roger was just throwing snow everywhere like he was splashing someone in a pool, trying to get back at Deaky’s calculated aims at his exposed face and neck.  
Brian was right about one thing: he certainly felt warmer. But it wasn’t necessarily a good thing for his head was pounding even worse and he felt dizzier and dizzier the more he moved about. His temperature was creeping up higher and higher and suddenly his clothes felt too tight and too hot. His friends’ shouts and screams faded into nothing and the floor beneath him seemed to get closer and closer and...  
==========  
His eyes shot open and he bolted upright, panting, sweating and still as dizzy as ever apparently as he had to stabilise himself on the back of the sofa. He could see blonde hair moving closer out of the corner of his eye and he reached out until he could see his boyfriend’s lovely face through his fuzzy vision.  
“Roger? What- What happened?”  
“You passed out, love. I’m so glad you’re awake,” he sighed. “Are you alright now?”  
“No- I- I just- I felt- Where- How-” he was starting to get worked up again.  
“Hey…Hey Bri, it’s okay. It takes a few minutes to feel better, okay, just try and calm down for me.”  
“Okay… okay…I still feel dizzy and, god, my head feels so heavy.”  
“Okay, honey, okay, just sit back against the chair- here you’ve got blankets and everything. “You want a drink?”  
“Yes please…”  
Roger handed him a glass of water which he happily sipped.  
“Hey where did my coat go?”  
“We took all your wet clothes off. You need to warm up- you were so cold. I was so scared, Bri. So scared when you didn’t wake up after a few minutes. You have no idea how relieved I am you’re awake, even if you aren’t feeling the best; we have all day to get you comfy and warm.”  
“Thank you… You should probably tell the others…”  
“Yeah, uh, Freddie! John! He’s awake!”  
The pair came running into the room.  
“Oh darling, you look so much better!”  
“Are you alright?”   
The very question had been repeated countless times throughout the day until it was all Brian could remember hearing. He finally told them what was going on and that he really just wanted to rest for a bit and go back to bed.  
“Of course you do. Come on, how about a warm bath beforehand? It’ll get you nice and clean and relaxed, yeah?”  
“Yeah…. Please…”  
He stood himself up without disaster which Brian saw as a win. And on the walk to the bathroom, the hall swayed a little less.  
“Alright, I’ll run the bath and make sure it’s alright, you just sit there,” Roger said, pushing Brian down softly onto the toilet seat and moving to turn the tap on.  
“Do you think there’ll be enough room?”  
“Huh? It’s a bath, I’m pretty sure you’ll fit in it. But knowing you and your long legs, I’m not too sure,” he giggled.  
“You’re not getting in with me?”  
“Oh. Oh right, no course I am, Bri. Course I am. I’ll help you out.”  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to-”  
“No I want to. First time for everything remember,” he smiled up at Brian and his curls from where he was sat on the bathroom floor, one arm in the bath.  
After a few minutes, Roger announced the bath was all ready and stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what to do next. He decided to walk over to Brian to pull his jumper over his head, taking some stray curly hairs with it.  
“Bit of an odd situation I know,” Roger laughed, sensing his nervousness.  
“Yeah- I’ve only ever seen you naked once before and it was quite a different scenario to this,” Brian laughed back shakily.  
“It’s fine, love, I love your body,” Roger smiled, making Brian blush. “It’s just a bath, quite peaceful actually so just relax.”  
“Okay,” he breathed back.   
Once they were both fully naked Roger was a bit more blushy. But Brian’s already shaky knees hardly kept it together when Roger said: “See, you’ve got a lovely body, Bri, don’t be shy.”  
“Well, what’s the best way to do this?” he asked, trying to deflect from being too embarrassed but it was also a good question; Brian had never bathed with anyone before. How did you do it?   
“Do I get in first? Or will your legs actually not fit in there?” Brian laughed at his joke. “No, I’ll get in first and you can sit in my lap I guess. It’ll probably be more comfortable for you.” And with that, Roger stepped into the bath and lowered himself into the warm water. Brian followed, situating himself in between Roger’s legs, his back almost pressed against Roger’s tummy.  
“This is nice,” Roger said, his hands moving to stroke Brian’s hair, knowing it would relax him.  
“Yeah, it is. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Roger moved the hair out of the way and placed a small kiss to the back of Brian’s shoulder. Brian slowly twisted his head to give Roger a proper kiss.  
“You know earlier, when I had just woken up?” Roger nodded his head, obviously remembering. “Well, I don’t know if you even recall this but you called me honey and you’ve never called me that before,” he smiled.  
“Do you like that? Me calling you honey?”  
“I think it’s really sweet.”  
“Well, does have a lot of sugar in it-”  
“You’re such a dork,” Brian smiled.  
“I am not, I-”  
“Oh Roggie,” Brian smirked, watching as Roger’s face melted, his eyes growing soft right in front of him. The nickname always did do that to Roger.  
“You can’t do that you know it gets me fucking weak… honey…”  
They both laughed together at how the silly nicknames made them feel. Brian was wholly and undoubtedly head over heels for this man even in his current state of mind that came with his stupid illness. And they weren’t silly nicknames, no, not if they made him feel so loved.  
“Oh god this is like- we’re being kinky but with romantic nicknames instead,” Roger laughed, making Brian chuckle. “Is that it? That’s my kink? Being in love?”  
“Well I accept you... I might even share this love kink,” Brian laughed.  
“Well I’d rather have you, honey,” he added for dramatic effect,” than whatever the fuck Deaky’s into. He’s got some weird kinks, I can sense it…”  
“Be grateful you didn’t have to listen to them that one time you were so exhausted you fell asleep on top of me. God it was a lot to process about him,” Brian laughed.  
“You feeling a bit better now, then? You’re laughing and talking about kinky sex so you’ve gotta be,” Roger smirked.  
“Yeah, I feel quite a lot better, thank you. But I still wanna go to bed for the rest of the day. If you don’t mind, can you join me? You’re really nice to cuddle.”  
“Yeah, course, I wanna make sure you feel alright all the time.”  
“You know it’s ironic how I got ill when you were the one sat on a bench for hours on end in the freezing cold.”  
“It’s payback for you refusing to buy a house with me. Karma’s a bitch.”  
“You sound like Freddie,” Brian rolled his eyes. “Plus I am buying a house with you now- well, if that’s what you wanna call it- so you needn’t worry. I love you, Roggie.”  
Roger was all smiles and soft kisses after that. Brian wished they could stay in their perfect little paradise in the bathtub forever.


End file.
